Le vilain au samsara
by Ainz oal gown
Summary: Izuku n'avait pas d'individualité et voulait pourtant devenir un héros, un héros est capable de sauver les gens avec le sourire, cependant ce ne sont que de fausses illusions car il a vu à quel point ce monde est cruel. My hero academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi Vilain/Izuku, Rinnegan/Izuku Attention pas mal de gore, vous êtes prévenu
1. Mort et souffrance

Les hommes ne naissent pas tous égaux, c'est ce qu'Izuku Midoriya a appris à l'âge de quatre ans, ceux qui sont nés avec des individualités peuvent devenir quelque chose que nous avons tous rêvés d'être, des héros. Depuis qu'il a appris qu'il n'avait pas d'individualité, Izuku a toujours penser que nous n'avions pas besoin d'individualité pour devenir un héros, les héros protègent les plus démunis contre les vilains et aident les autres. Ce jour-là, à son sixième anniversaire, Izuku appris qu'il avait aussi tort sur ce point.

Dans une belle journée d'été, nous pouvions voir Inko Midoriya, mince et grande portant un pull rose et une jupe vert, ainsi que son fils Izuku avec un T-shirt All Might et petit short vert marchant doucement sur le trottoir se tenant la main tandis que les voitures passaient à côté.

« Il faut que j'aille retirer de l'argent à la banque et après nous irons acheter des bonbons, d'accord ? Dit Inko à un petit Izuku qui lui tenait la main, il hocha la tête en souriant.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à la banque, elle était assez grande et dedans se trouvait seulement une dizaine de personne ainsi que cinq banquiers. Inko et Izuku se dirigèrent vers un des banquiers tandis qu'un homme ayant pour apparence une brume noire et habillé d'un costume entra fermant la porte vitrée derrière lui.

\- Bonjour, je voudrais retirer de l'argent. Dit Inko quand deux hommes entrèrent, l'un était grand et musclé tandis que l'autre était de taille moyenne, mince. Tous deux portaient des masques représentant un crâne recouvrant toute leur tête. Le mince pointa un fusil d'assaut sur tout le monde tandis que l'autre sortit un lance-flamme.

\- Les mains en l'air ! C'est un hold up ! Il cria en se rapprochant avec son coéquipier paniquant les innocents.

Tous durent s'assoir à terre et se tenir tranquille, à part l'homme brume, tout le monde était terrorisé.

\- Dépêche-toi poufiasse ! Remplis-moi le sac de jolis billets verts ! Cria l'homme au fusil d'assaut sur une banquière

\- O… Oui. Répondit-elle en commençant à mettre les billets dans un sac, cependant elle vit quelque chose qui attira son attention, un petit bouton rouge qui devait normalement faire sonner l'alarme pour alerter les policiers. Elle dirigea discrètement sa main vers le bouton espérant ne pas se faire remarquer.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? Cria le braqueur avec le fusil

\- R… Rien. Dit-elle effrayée avant de soudainement appuyer sur le bouton sonnant l'alarme.

\- S… salope ! Cria le braqueur paniqué avant de transformer son bras droit en une lame qui s'allongea pour traverser la gorge de la banquière la clouant au mur faisant hurler les témoins de la scène.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !? On a besoin des otages ! Cria son coéquipier

\- T'as pas entendu qu'elle a fait sonner l'alarme !? J'ai paniqué d'accord ?! Répondit-il tandis que la banquière continuait de trembler et de faire des gargouillis.

\- M… M… Maman, j'ai peur. Dit Izuku en pleurant se serrant contre sa mère

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. Dit-elle en essayant de le rassurer tandis que l'homme au fusil retrouva sa main normale laissant tout le sang de la banquière voler dans tous les sens.

\- Aaaaaaaaah ! Ne put s'empêcher un homme de crier

\- Ferme ta gueule ! Et toi va remplir le sac de billets, les flics vont pas tarder et il y aura sûrement des héros. Dit le plus grand homme à un autre banquier qui passa par-dessus le corps de sa collègue.

\- Ecoutez-moi ! Si vous ne voulez pas finir comme elle alors vous avez intérêts à rester tranquille ! S'exclama l'homme au fusil d'assaut avec du sang recouvrant sa main droite.

\- Bon je pense qu'on ferait mieux de se tirer d'ici. Dit l'homme lame en voyant que quatre sacs étaient remplis.

\- Ouais et vite. Répondit son coéquipier en prenant deux des sacs lui laissant le reste, cependant des sirènes les arrêtèrent.

En dehors de la banque

\- Ici la police ! Sortez les mains en l'air ! Cria un détective aux cheveux courts bruns avec un mégaphone entourés d'autres policiers à couvert derrière les voitures avec leurs armes pointées sur la banque.

A l'intérieure

\- Merde, ils sont déjà là ! Il y a au moins quatre voitures de flics et ils sont plus d'une dizaine ! S'exclama le braqueur au fusil d'assaut (On va l'appeler braqueur 2 pour faire simple)

\- Laissez-nous partir tranquillement ! Nous avons des otages ! Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit nous n'hésiterons pas à en tuer quelques-uns ! Cria braqueur 1

Dehors

\- Merde, c'était prévisible, nous n'avons plus qu'à écouter leurs revendications. Dit le détective

\- Pas besoin, je vais leur régler leur compte. Dit un homme en bleu et recouvert de bois sur les bras, les pieds et la tête

\- Vous êtes Kamui Wood ! S'exclama le détective

\- Oui, Tsukauchi ? Demanda Kamui, après un hochement de la tête de la part du détective, Kamui se tourna vers la banque. « Je me charge de ces criminels Tsukauchi-san.

A l'intérieur

\- Il y a un héros qui s'est ramené ! S'exclama braqueur 2 en voyant Kamui wood entrer dans la banque en force

\- Voler !? Et blesser des innocents !? Vous êtes le mal incarnés ! Cria Kamui wood aux deux braqueurs

\- Kamui wood. Murmura Izuku en souriant, soulagé

\- Kamui Wood est venu nous sauvé ! s'exclama une femme

\- Allez Kamui !

\- Bouge pas, héros ! Où je lui répands la cervelle par terre ! Cria braqueur 2 en mettant son fusil sur la tête d'un des otages, un homme d'environ quarante ans stoppant tous les cris de joie des otages.

Kamui regarda l'homme avec un visage sérieux, le fixant intensément voulant lui faire passer un message. Après quelques secondes Kamui hocha doucement la tête, l'homme fit la même chose. Kamui sauta en l'air tandis que l'otage attrapa le bout du fusil et le leva vers le haut alors que le braqueur commença à tirer au plafond. Kamui allongea son bras et attrapa le braqueur en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille puis le jeta contre le mur l'assommant dans le processus. Le deuxième braqueur visa Kamui avec son lance-flamme, celui-ci le voyant pris les trois otages qui risquaient de de se faire toucher par les flammes et sauta le plus loin possible de son ennemie qui tira le jet de feu où il n'y avait plus personne.

\- Vite, sortez ! La police est dehors ! Dit Kamui aux otages qui se précipitèrent vers la sortie en remerciant Kamui de les avoir sauvé. « Pourquoi le système anti-incendie ne s'est pas activé ? Pensa Kamui à voix haute

\- Tu crois vraiment que nous allions venir braquer cette banque sans même avoir de plan ? Nous avons spécialement décider d'attaquer cette banque car son système est en réparation. Répondit Braqueur 1

Kamui n'en dit pas plus et courut vers le braqueur qui s'avança de quelques mètres et tira un grand jet de flammes que Kamui esquiva en sautant, le braqueur ne fit que suivre son mouvement avec son arme essayant à tout prix de le brûler. Cependant Kamui atterrit juste à côté de lui et transforma son bras gauche en plusieurs grosses lianes de bois qui foncèrent sur l'ennemi. Mais elles entourèrent seulement un dôme bleu.

\- Quoi !? s'exclama Kamui

\- Mon individualité me permet de créer une barrière autour de moi. Tu ne pourras pas me vaincre ! S'exclama le braqueur un tirant avec le lance-flammes sur le bois qui entourait sa barrière.

Kamui cria de douleur en rétractant le bois pour retrouver son bras normal, cependant celui-ci étant encore en feu il dû su rouler à terre pour l'éteindre s'éloignant aussi du braqueur. Il regarda son bras un peu sombre, il était inutilisable.

\- _Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le battre malgré cette barrière, ou au moins de le retenir jusqu'à qu'un autre héros vienne._ Pensa Kamui avant de nouveau courir vers le braqueur

\- Imbécile ! Tu vas encore essayer de m'attaquer !? Cria le braqueur en le visant avec son arme.

Quand Kamui fut proche de quelques mètres, le braqueur lui tira dessus, cependant Kamui commença à courir dans tous les sens en allongeant son bras droit pour donner des petits coups à chaque fois sur la barrière, le braqueur dû même essayer de s'avancer finissant au centre de la pièce. Après quelques temps, Kamui donna un énorme coup avec des cinq grosses branches qui percutèrent la barrière qui résista quelques secondes mais céda finalement projetant le braqueur vers un mur qui se brisa un peu, le braqueur cracha du sang qui déborda de son masque.

\- Ta barrière est efficace mais je me disais qu'elle a un point faible alors j'ai continué de donner des coups espérant qu'elle se détruise, et j'ai réussi mon coup visiblement. Dit Kamui tandis que le braqueur se mit à rire bruyamment

\- Imbécile ! C'est moi qui a gagné ! Regarde autour de toi ! Il cria, Kamui regarda la banque et écarquilla les yeux, tout brûlait. « Tu comprends maintenant ? Les otages sont encore enfermés dans cette banque en flammes et ma barrière va bientôt se recharger ! Tu as perdu abandonne ! Cria le braqueur tandis que le mur de derrière se fissura encore plus.

Kamui regarda le braqueur cherchant une solution à ce dilemme, puis se tourna vers les otages, il courra vers eux et transforma son bras droit en dix grandes branches attrapant le plus d'otages possible, le braqueur le voyant faire voulut foncer pour l'arrêter mais fut stopper par un bout de béton qui tomba devant lui, il regarda en l'air et vit que les dégâts causés au mur se sont répandus sur le plafond. Kamui sauta avec les otages qu'il portait vers le centre de la pièce et courut les emmenés aux officiers devant les portes qui essayaient vaguement d'entrer mais en vain, les flammes prenaient de l'ampleur.

\- Tsukauchi-san ! Prenez ces gens avec vous ! Cria Kamui en sortant de la banque à travers les flammes protégeant aussi les civils qui étaient tous gardés dans une sphère de bois, Kamui les libéra en retrouvant son bras normal juste après. Les civils avancèrent doucement tout en toussant vers les policiers qui les aidèrent à avancer.

\- Que s'est-il passé à l'intérieur !? Interrogea Tsukauchi

\- Pas le temps d'expliquer, il y a encore des gens là-bas. N'essayez pas d'entrer, ça pourrait être dangereux. Répondit Kamui en rentrant dans la banque

\- Attendez ! Kamui ! Cria Tsukauchi. « Merde ! Nous aurions dû attendre Backdraft ! Dit Tsukauchi

Retour à l'intérieur

Les seules personnes qui restaient étaient une jeune femme blonde, un homme brun qui avait réussi à un peu avancer vers la porte mais pas plus, Inko et Izuku ainsi que l'homme brume.

\- _Je pense que je devrais partir maintenant._ Pensa l'homme brume en voyant toutes ces flammes, il pouvait se téléporter contrairement aux autres, le braqueur ne pouvait pas avancer vers les otages restant à cause des débris et c'était pareil pour les trois personnes (Inko, Izuku et la jeune femme) près de Kurogiri.

\- Putain ! Pourquoi il y a autant de flammes !? je sais que j'ai beaucoup utiliser mon lance-flamme, mais cette fois il y en a trop ! Cria braqueur 1 pendant que le deuxième braqueur un peu plus loin à terre ricana

\- Vous allez tous crevez. Il murmura tandis qu'il avait répandue de l'alcool à terre, il ne regrettait pas d'en avoir pris. « _De toute façon je les gardais pour les boire après ce putain de braquage._ Il pensa tandis que les flammes commencèrent à le recouvrir

\- Maman, j'ai peur, kof kof ! Dit Izuku en toussant

\- Kof, kof, Kamui Wood va venir nous sauver, tu as vu comment il a battu ces méchants messieurs, non ? Kof ! Répondit sa mère en respirant difficilement, Izuku la serra dans ses bras tout en pleurant.

\- il y a quelqu'un !? Cria Kamui Wood en entrant dans la banque

\- Ici ! Cria l'homme qui était le plus proche

\- Accrochez-vous ! Est-ce qu'il y a encore d'autres personnes à part les deux braqueurs ? Interrogea Kamui en portant l'homme sur son épaule droite

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas tout vu. En tout cas kof, je n'ai entendu personne. Répondit l'homme faiblement, Kamui hocha la tête et le porta jusqu'à la sortie tandis que les officiers avaient réussi à réduire les flammes devant l'entrée.

\- Nous sommes encore là ! Commença la jeune femme à côté d'Inko, elle se leva et s'approcha un peu du mur de flammes pour essayer d'appeler Kamui tandis qu'Izuku toussa encore plus de même pour sa mère, ils commençaient à perdre leurs forces. « Kof, venez nous aider ! Ka… Recommença la jeune femme avant de se faire interrompre par un bout de béton qui lui tomba dessus lui écrasant la tête répandant encore plus de sang. Cependant personne n'y fit attention, Izuku et Inko n'avaient bientôt plus de forces et l'homme brume n'était pas un sentimental, mais bizarrement, il restait encore dans cette bâtisse, en vérité, il serait bien parti depuis longtemps mais il hésitait à s'en aller, car il voulait sauver Inko et Izuku, après tout il était encore humain, ces personnes ne se sont pas mis au travers de son chemin en aucunes façons particulière, il ne pouvait les abandonner.

\- Ma… man. Murmura Izuku faiblement tout en toussant à la fin

\- Il faut tenir Izuku. Kof. Je t'en supplie. Dit Inko en pleurant, elle aussi n'avait plus de force, elle pouvait à peine bouger, elle manquait d'air et ces flammes les empêchait d'aller plus loin, la seule chose à faire était d'espérer que Kamui revienne à leur secours.

\- Je… suis fatigué. Dit-il en commençant à fermer les yeux arrêtant de serrer dans ses bras Inko.

\- Non ! Izuku ! Dit-elle. Réveille-toi ! Tu ne dois pas fermer les yeux… kof, kof. Inko regarda son fils qui respirait de moins en moins, elle devait faire quelque chose, elle voyait son fils mourir dans ses bras, elle pouvait bien faire quelque chose, elle ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! C'est là qu'une idée lui vint en tête. Elle prit le visage d'Izuku entre ses mains et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. _Prends l'air qu'il me reste Izuku ! Je t'en supplie, vis ! Un héros viendra te sauver, j'en suis sûre ! Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça ce jour-là ! Je suis sûre que tu peux le faire ! Tu peux devenir un héros ! J'aimerais juste, être là pour voir ça._ Pensa Inko en lâchant son fils avant de s'effondrer à terre, sur le dos.

Izuku ouvrit finalement les yeux et eut assez de force pour se mettre à genoux, il vit sa mère au sol ne bougeant plus du tout. Il avança doucement vers elle et la secoua un peu.

\- Maman. Pourquoi tu dors ?! Maman ?! Dit Izuku en continuant de la secouer tandis que des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. « Pitié, relève-toi. Dit-il en pleurant. « _Pourquoi tout ça m'arrive !? J'ai peur, je suis horrifié ! Où sont les héros !? Tout le monde avait raison ! Je suis inutile ! Eux ne le sont pas ! Pitié ! Venez me sauver moi et ma mère ! Où suis-je !? Où je dois me trouver pour que même les héros ne viennent pas !_ Pensa Izuku en regardant autour de lui, sa mère, les flammes et les cadavres. « _Cet endroit, c'est l'enfer._ Pensa Izuku tandis que sa vie commença à se jouer devant ses yeux, se rappelant de toutes les souffrances par lesquelles il est passé. Soudain le braqueur au lance-flamme réussit à arriver jusqu'à eux, avec beaucoup de difficulté.

\- Kof ! Kof ! Toi, tu vas venir avec moi sale gamin ! Tu vas me servir de bouclier contre ces flics ! Dit-il en s'approchant d'un Izuku en larme

\- Non ! Ne… Ne me touchez pas ! Cria Izuku en tendant sa main droite vers le braqueur qui lui aussi tendit sa main pour l'attraper.

\- Ne résiste pas ou tu finiras comme les autres. Répondit le braqueur

\- Tout ça c'est… votre faute… pourquoi Kamui ne vient toujours pas ? Murmura Izuku en pleurant remplit de rage. Soudain le braqueur arrêta sa main et fixa Izuku.

\- Tes… tes yeux ! Que… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux ?! Il demanda en regardant les yeux d'Izuku qui était maintenant violet avec trois cercles concentriques. Le braqueur ne se posant pas plus de question essaya d'attraper Izuku mais celui cria de peur.

\- Non ! Il cria en mettant ses bras devant lui, soudain le braqueur sentit quelque chose le pousser, il fut projeté à travers les flammes tandis qu'il criait ne sachant pas ce qui s'est passé il se frappa contre un mur faisant exploser son lance-flamme. Il hurla en se roulant à terre tout en brûlant tandis qu'izuku s'effondra au sol.


	2. Je suis

Izuku ouvrit les yeux et se leva difficilement se sentant engourdis, il se tint la tête pendant un moment puis remarqua ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait rien, tout était blanc, il ne savait même pas s'il y avait des murs ou un plafond. Il regarda tout autour de lui, complètement effrayé et commença à courir dans une direction au hasard, après une minute il s'arrêta.

« Où je me trouve ?! Est-ce un rêve ?! Le braquage aussi !? » Il se demanda affolé, avec espoir

\- Tu es dans ton esprit Izuku Midoriya. Dit une voix

Izuku se retourna rapidement, surpris et vit un homme pâle portant un long manteau rouge, ses cheveux étaient rouges et lui descendaient jusqu'à la moitié du coup recouvrant également son œil droit, ses yeux étant pour le moins étrange, ils étaient violets avec des cercles concentriques.

\- Q… Qui êtes-vous ? Et où sommes-nous ? Demanda Izuku

\- je suis Nagato et comme je l'ai dit, tu es dans ton esprit, quant à pourquoi je suis là, tu devrais regarder par toi-même. Répondit Nagato tandis qu'un miroir apparu devant Izuku, celui-ci le prit et regarda son reflet, il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mes… Mes yeux, ils ont changé, ils sont comme les vôtres. Dit Izuku

\- C'est exact, mais j'imagine que tu n'as pas encore compris alors je vais te l'expliquer, je suis toi et toi tu es moi. Pour faire simple, tu es ma réincarnation. Annonça Nagato tandis qu'Izuku ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas. Dit Izuku

\- Très bien alors laisse-moi t'expliquer, je vais essayer de faire vite et simplement. Dit Nagato en soupirant. « Je viens d'un autre monde, une autre dimension, je sais que ça parait irréel mais c'est la vérité, dans mon monde je suis mort mais j'ai été ramener à la vie pour combattre dans une guerre, chez nous avons une énergie appelée chakra, pour faire simple un grand démon appelé Juubi a été relâché et a commencé à mener la destruction, après une longue bataille, le démon a été scellé et bien sûr ceux qui ont été ramenés à la vie sont morts à nouveaux, cependant il s'est passé quelque chose quand la bête a été scellée, il y a eu des fragments de chakra qui ont été dispersés, certains appartenaient aux humains tandis que d'autres, au monstre. Les fragments de chakra ont voyagé à travers le temps, l'espace et les différentes dimensions, c'est comme ça que votre monde a ces choses que vous appelés « individualité » toute vos capacités proviennent de fragment de chakra qui vous ont donnés une sorte de kekkei genkai, de ce fait même les nouveaux nés ont de grandes chances d'avoir de telles capacités, il s'est passé la même chose avec ceux qui étaient comme moi, une partie de mon âme a fini par arriver dans ton corps à l'instant où tu as été créé dans le ventre de ta mère. Voilà pourquoi tu as mes yeux. Expliqua Nagato tandis que Izuku n'avait pas de mots pour s'exprimer, après quelques minutes de silence, Izuku parla enfin.

\- Donc… Ça veut dire que ce n'était pas un rêve finalement ? Demanda Izuku les yeux cachés par ses cheveux

\- Je suis désolé pour ta mère, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre ses parents, de perdre ceux qu'on aime. Dit Nagato tandis qu'Izuku tomba à genoux pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps

\- Si… Si seulement… Kamui avait pu la sauver ! Mais… il n'a même pas pris la peine de revenir ! Cria Izuku tandis que Nagato le regarda un instant puis se rapprocha, il releva un peu Izuku et le serra dans ses bras, surprenant Izuku dont les larmes s'arrêtèrent quelques instants.

\- C'est ce dont tu avais besoin non ? J'ai vécu en toi et j'ai vu ce que tu as enduré, la vie a dû être difficile, tu as été traité comme inférieur par tout le monde, et la seule personne qui ne le faisait pas est morte sous tes yeux, tout ce dont tu avais besoin c'est qu'on te dise que tu peux y arriver mais personne ne la fait. Dit Nagato tandis que les larmes d'Izuku repartirent, il pleura encore, serré contre Nagato.

\- Merci, merci. Dit-il dans un murmure

\- Je peux le voir, ton cœur commence à changer ainsi que ton ambition, mais je me contrefiche, car je sais mieux que quiconque ce que ça fait de se perdre. Ne t'inquiète plus car vais t'apprendre à être fort. Dit Nagato en lâchant Izuku qui s'était calmé.

\- Comment ? Il demanda

\- Nos yeux sont spéciaux, ces pupilles sont appelées rinnegan, le rinnegan te confère de toutes nouvelles capacités, il y a six chemins et je vais te les expliquer ainsi que te dire comment les maîtriser, mais tu devras t'entraîner tout seul. Dit Nagato en fermant les yeux

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda izuku affolé

\- Mon âme a été en toi pendant six ans et je ne me suis jamais manifesté, ceci n'est qu'un fragment, ça veut dire que ce fragment disparaîtra, tu n'as pas à t'en faire tu auras encore le rinnegan cependant pour cela l'entité que je suis va devoir disparaitre. Expliqua Nagato

\- N… Non ! Je ne veux pas encore perdre quelqu'un ! S'exclama Izuku

\- Ne pleures pas, même si je disparais, je serais toujours avec toi. Dit-il calmant un peu à Izuku. « Maintenant passons au rinnegan, comme je l'ai dit, il y a six chemins. Le premier et le plus puissant est le chemin Tendo, tu peux attirer et repousser quasiment n'importe quoi, avec la force de gravité, tu peux également créer une sphère qui servira de centre de gravité qui attirera ce qui l'entoure créant également une sphère avec ce qu'elle a amassé, cette même sphère dépends de toi c'est toi qui décide de la taille mais cela te coûte beaucoup en énergie. Les techniques ont pour noms respectivement : Shinra Tensei, Banshô Ten'in et Chibaku Tensei. Le deuxième est Shurado, ton corps peut devenir mécanique et tu peux créer toutes sortes d'armes. Le troisième est Ningendo, en touchant une personne, tu peux prendre son âme et en un instant voyant tout ce qu'il sait, c'est efficace pour avoir des informations mais celui à qui tu as pris l'âme meurt. Le quatrième est Chikushôdô, tu peux invoquer toutes sortes de créatures qui possèdent elles aussi le rinnegan, tout ce qu'elles voient, tu peux le voir aussi. Le cinquième est Gakido, tu peux absorber n'importe quelle attaque non physique. Et le dernier est Jigokudô, tu peux invoquer le roi des enfers qui attrapera la langue de ceux que tu touches, s'ils mentent, il leurs arrachera la langue ainsi que leurs âmes mais s'ils disent la vérité ils ne subiront rien. Et il y a une dernière capacité la plus difficile à maîtriser, celle de pouvoir ramener les morts à la vie. Dit Nagato tandis qu'Izuku leva la tête avec espoir. « Je suis désolé mais il est trop tard pour ta mère, son corps est beaucoup trop endommagé, de plus tu n'auras pas le temps de maîtriser ce pouvoir à temps. Dit Nagato brisant les espoirs d'Izuku. « Je dois également te dire que si tu n'as pas assez de force ou que tu es trop épuisé, cette technique te coutera la vie. Ajouta Nagato

\- Je vois, ces techniques semblent puissantes. Dit Izuku en regardant le sol

Nagato ferma les yeux et resta immobile pendant quelques secondes puis posa sa paume contre le front d'Izuku en lui relevant la tête, Izuku le regarda surpris.

\- Je vais te transmettre une partie de mon savoir, plus précisément la façon de maîtriser ces techniques. Dit-il

\- Pourquoi ne pas me transmettre tout ton savoir directement ? Demanda Izuku, après tout, il serait beaucoup plus facile que Nagato lui transmette son talent

\- Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'une partie de mon âme, je n'ai donc pas toute ma puissance. Il répondit

Après une minute il retira sa main tandis qu'Izuku regarda ses paumes puis ressentit soudain des choses complètement inconnues entrer dans son cerveau.

\- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, maintenant il est temps pour moi de partir. Dit Nagato tandis que le bas de son corps commençait à se transformer en petites boules de lumières.

\- Quoi !? Déjà !? S'exclama Izuku

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je serais toujours avec toi. Je l'ai déjà dit non ? Dit Nagato en souriant. « Aurevoir, Izuku. Dit-il avant de disparaître complètement.

\- Non, attend ! Cria Izuku en voulant sauter vers lui, mais il ne fit que passer à travers cette lumière et tomba au sol, il se releva et regarda autour de lui voyant que son esprit commençait à disparaître, ça veut dire qu'il se réveillait !

A

Izuku ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce très sombre et qu'il était allongé dans un lit.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda une voix, Izuku se retourna soudain vers sa droite et vit un enfant aux cheveux d'argent, d'aux moins quatre ans de plus que lui et à ses côtés un homme brume et un autre homme dont le visage était caché dans l'ombre, il portait un costume à cravate.

\- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Izuku

\- Tu peux m'appeler sensei. Répondit l'homme en costume


	3. La ligue des vilains

« Quel est cet endroit ? Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Izuku inquiet, en regardant autour de lui.

\- Tu es dans notre « base » n'ai pas peur, tu es en sécurité ici. Répondit Sensei

\- J'étais dans une banque. Comment je suis arrivé là ? Demanda Izuku

\- Kurogiri, ici, t'as sauvé, je suis désolé nous n'avons rien pu faire pour ta mère, il était déjà trop tard pour elle. Dit Sensei en montrant Kurogiri qui hocha la tête

\- Je sais, je l'ai vu, ce n'était pas de votre faute. Merci de m'avoir sauvé Kurogiri-san, Kamui wood nous avait oublié. Dit doucement Izuku en regardant vers le bas, les yeux remplis de désespoir.

\- Si tu penses que les autres héros n'auraient pas fait la même erreur, alors tu te trompes, les héros sont inutiles pour ce monde. Dit Sensei attirant l'attention d'Izuku. « Je te présentes Shigaraki Tomura, Kurogiri et moi-même, nous sommes la ligue des vilains. Finit Sensei effrayant Izuku

\- Vous… Vous allez me faire… du mal ? Demanda Izuku en bégayant

\- Non, je t'ai déjà dit que tu es en sécurité, en vérité je voudrais que tu restes avec nous, tu as beaucoup de potentiel. Dit Sensei

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours voulu être un héros. Dit Izuku tandis que Tomura résista à l'envie de le frapper

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir devenir un héros… et laisser des gens mourir pour avoir gloire et fortune ? Reste avec nous pour nous aider à nous débarasser de ces héros, il faudra des sacrifices mais nous atteindrons notre but. Tes yeux, sont le centre de tes capacités n'est-ce pas ? Ils nous seront précieux, je ne te forcerais pas à tuer, tu le feras si tu te sens un jour près. Termina Sensei

Izuku ne sut pas quoi répondre, quand il a eu quatre ans, sa vie est devenue un enfer, et maintenant qu'il a de nouvelles capacités, il perd sa mère et tout ce en quoi il croyait.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Sensei

\- I… Izuku Midoriya

\- Alors, Izuku Midoriya, toi qui n'a personne, laisse-nous devenir ta nouvelle famille, je t'aiderais à devenir plus fort. Dit Sensei tandis qu'Izuku le regarda étonné.

\- F… Famille ?

\- Oui, une famille.

\- Bon, d'accord, je vais rester. Dit Izuku après mûres réflexions.

Sensei sourit de satisfaction, il en était sûr maintenant, il allait tuer All Might grâce à l'aide de Shigaraki Tomura et D'Izuku Midoriya.

\- Nous allons te laisser te reposer Izuku et après ça, nous te trouverons un nom de code. Dit Sensei en partant avec Kurogiri et Shigaraki tandis qu'Izuku se recoucha.

Au poste de police, soirée, quelques heures après le braquage

Il restait seulement quelques policiers au poste, parmi eux étaient Tsukauchi et le lieutenant, mécontent.

\- Alors ? Quels sont les rapports ? Demanda un policier moustachu en regardant de la paperasse posée sur son bureau

\- Il y a cinq morts parmi les civils et les deux criminels n'ont pas survécu eux non plus. Dit Tsukauchi en regardant les rapports écris tandis que le lieutenant soupira.

\- C'est une catastrophe, vous avez été en mesure d'identifié les victimes ? Demanda Tsukauchi

\- Oui, il y avait trois femmes et un homme, nous connaissons leurs identités alors on pourra au moins leur donner un propre enterrement.

\- Bien, je vais rentrer, cette histoire me fatigue. Dit le lieutenant avant de se faire arrêter.

\- Attendez ! S'exclama Tsukauchi

\- Oui ?

\- D'après le témoignage d'un des otages, l'une des femmes avait un enfant avec elle, nous n'avons pas trouvé son corps, je ne sais plus quoi penser, quand je voulais faire ce boulot, je ne savais pas que je devrais lire des rapports pareils. Dit Tsukauchi en fermant les yeux

\- Tsukauchi, ça fait partie du métier, je sais que c'est triste, mais il faut continuer pour assurer la sûreté de nos citoyens, je suis sûr que vous ferais un bon lieutenant.

\- M… merci. Dit Tsukauchi en s'inclinant

Le lendemain chez Katsuki Bakugou

Katsuki Bakugou était un enfant arrogant pour son âge quand il a eu son individualité, il s'est tout de suite placé au-dessus des autres, il est même la principale personne à se moquer d'Izuku pour ne pas avoir d'individualité.

C'est après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un petit déjeuner qu'il s'apprêta à partir pour retrouver ses amis, cependant sa mère l'arrêta.

\- Katsuki ! Attends ! J'ai à te parler. Dit-elle d'une façon bizarrement calme, ce qui n'était absolument pas son genre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Demanda Katsuki agacé

\- La police m'a appelé tout à l'heure, c'est à propos d'Izuku et d'Inko, il… ils ont été tués durant un braquage de banque, comme il était ton ami, je voulais te prévenir que nous irons à leur enterrement. Dit Mitsuki tristement, après tout Inko était sa meilleure amie, ça lui a fait un vrai choc d'apprendre ça.

Katsuki quant à lui fixait sa mère sans aucune émotion sur le visage avant de pâlir et de doucement remonté dans sa chambre. Quand il entra, il s'assit sur son lit et… explosa de rage.

\- Putain ! Deku ! Espèce d'imbécile ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'une merde comme toi crèverais ! Cria Katsuki en frappant son lit tandis que l'impensable se produisit, des larmes commençaient à tomber.

\- Tu devrais le faire pour lui tu sais ? Dit une voix derrière lui, il se retourna et vit sa mère adossée à la porte

\- F… Faire quoi ? Il demanda

\- Devenir un héros. Répondit-elle doucement

\- Pas question, je ferais rien pour Deku ! Je vais devenir un héros seulement pour moi-même ! Cria Katsuki tandis que sa mère quitta sa chambre.

Retour à Izuku

\- Alors maintenant que je t'ai fait visité ton nouveau chez toi as-tu des questions ? Demanda Kurogiri à Izuku en essuyant un verre au bar

\- Oui j'en ai quelques-unes, quelles sont vos individualités ? Demanda Izuku tandis que Shigaraki grogna à côté de lui

\- Mon individualité me permet créer des portails n'importe où mais je dois d'abord savoir les coordonnées si je n'ai pas le lieu en vue. Répondit Kurogiri tandis qu'Izuku prit des notes sur son cahier. « Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

\- Je note toutes les possibilités de cette individualité pour aider en combat ou en d'autres situations.

\- Je vois, c'est intéressant, l'individualité de Shigaraki lui permet de détruire tout ce qu'il touche. Ajouta Kurogiri tandis qu'Izuku continua de noter pendant que Kurogiri regarda ses notes. « _Je vois, Sensei a un don pour trouver de bons éléments, ce garçon est un génie._ Pensa Kurogiri

Tout va radicalement changer

3 ans plus tard

\- Je n'arrives toujours pas à croire ce qu'il s'est passé. Dit Tomura en colère, buvant une bière.

Au cours de ces trois années, ils ont beaucoup changé, Tomura était habillé tout en noir et avait quelques mains en plastique sur le corps, tandis qu'Izuku portait un masque noir sur le bas du visage, il voulait que les gens ne voient que ses yeux, il portait également un manteau noir et un simple jean.

\- Sensei va avoir besoin de soin, de beaucoup de soin, son combat contre All Might a été dévastateur. Dit Kurogiri

\- Et toi ? T'en penses quoi Izuku ? On devrait tout de suite trouver All Might et le buter. Dit Shigaraki à Izuku qui se contentait de fixer le mur en face en serrant les poings, ses yeux montraient plus de haine que jamais.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait le laisser pour l'instant, n'oublie pas que nous sommes sa famille, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'acceptera jamais que quelqu'un blesse Sensei à ce point, sûrement à cause de ce qu'il a vécu avec sa mère. Dit Kurogiri tandis qu'un ordinateur s'alluma à côté d'eux

\- Kurogiri, Tomura et Desu*. Dit la voix de Sensei, tous se rapprochèrent immédiatement pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, surtout Izuku. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout n'est pas encore perdu, vous devez aller trouver de nouveaux membres pour la ligue, et pas des sous-fifres, des membres qui feront partie de façons permanente de notre petit groupe. Dit Sensei

\- Oui nous allons tout de suite chercher des informations sur des membres potentielles. Répondit Kurogiri

\- Pas besoin, je sais déjà qui vous allez recruter, je vous dirais où les trouver et n'oubliez pas que si vous trouver quelque chose d'intéressant vous pourrez toujours le ramener ici. Continua Sensei

\- Ils auront intérêt à me plaire, pour leur propre bien. Dit Tomura

\- Sensei, j'ai moi aussi des vilains en tête, si vous me le permettez, je voudrais… Commença Izuku

\- Bien sûr, je te fais confiance, je sais que tu feras le bon choix. Dit Sensei l'interrompant

\- Merci, Sensei. Dit Izuku. « _La ligue va définitivement devenir bien plus puissante à partir d'aujourd'hui._

* * *

*= vient de l'anglais death, il a obtenu ce nom après son premier meurtre mais aussi à cause de la manière dont il l'a fait


	4. Bataille au USJ

Beaucoup de choses ont changé, à cause d'une seule perte, tout a changé pour Izuku Midoriya, il a maintenant quinze ans, cela fait huit années depuis qu'il a rejoint la ligue des vilains, mais, que s'est-il passé durant ces huit années ? Et surtout après le combat entre All for one et All Might ?

Flashback 1 ans après être entré dans la ligue des vilains

 _« Izuku, tu vas partir avec Kurogiri en mission. Dit Sensei étonnant Kurogiri, Izuku et Shigaraki assis au bar_

 _\- Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? Il est beaucoup trop jeune, ce serait dangereux. Dit répondit Kurogiri_

 _\- C'est vrai, et je ne maîtrise pas complètement mes pouvoirs. Ajouta Izuku_

 _\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce ne sera pas difficile, surtout que cette mission est spécialement pour toi Izuku. Dit All for One_

 _\- Pour moi ?_

 _\- Oui, l'homme qui a organisé ce braquage il y a un an, je sais où il est et je te donne l'occasion de te venger. Dit Sensei tandis qu'ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux de surprise, Izuku quant à lui commença à trembler avec le visage pâle et regardant le sol._

 _\- C… C'est impossible, je pensais que les deux braqueurs étaient… morts. Répondit Izuku se rappelant ces scènes horrifiantes, le sang, les flammes, les cadavres brûlant mais aussi, ceux à l'origine de tout._

 _\- C'est vrai, ils sont morts, mais ils ne sont pas à l'origine de ça, ils travaillaient pour un petit gang d'au moins dix membres, bien sûr tu t'en doutes, c'est leur chef qui leur a dit de braquer cette banque précisément. Dit Sensei_

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir prendre la vie de quelqu'un. Dit Izuku en tremblant encore_

 _\- Tu pourras laisser Kurogiri le faire si tu veux, mais penses bien à ta mère, ne crois-tu pas qu'elle mérite que tu la venges et que tu prennes la vie de celui qui a pris la sienne ? Demanda Sensei tandis qu'Izuku leva les yeux vers lui, pensant à ses mots. « Kurogiri, je te donne les coordonnées, c'est dans un vieil entrepôt, vas-y tout de suite, il fait nuit tu as moins de chance de te faire repérer. Dit Sensei en lui tendant un papier tandis que Kurogiri hocha la tête et prit le papier avant de partir avec Izuku._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi avoir fait ces recherches, pourquoi envoyer Izuku alors qu'il ne le tuera pas, il est trop tendre. Commenta Tomura à All for One_

 _\- Tu te trompes, Izuku le tuera, je le sais car aucun humain n'est tendre, retiens-le. Dit Sensei fermement. « De plus, je fais ça pour une bonne raison, quand Izuku verra cet homme, il ressentira d'abord de la peur, puis de la colère et enfin la haine, la haine mène à la satisfaction, après cette nuit il sera enfin l'un des nôtres et il ne pourra jamais redevenir comme avant, il sera un vilain. C'était d'abord pour ses pouvoirs que je l'ai accepté, je ne savais pas qu'il était si intelligent pour son âge. Tout comme toi, il atteindra les sommets, mais il ne suffit pas d'être fort et malin, il faut aussi être sans-pitié. » Termina All for One calmement tandis que Tomura ne sut pas quoi répondre, All for One disait vrai, Izuku n'aurait été d'aucune utilité s'il ne tuait personne avec son individualité, qui d'ailleurs était assez étrange. S'il tue cet homme, il y aura deux voies possibles, soit il y prend goût et continue, soit il subit un traumatisme et refuse de tuer, ou il pourrait tout simplement ne pas tuer cet homme. Cependant dans le cas numéros deux où il est traumatisé, il sera inutile, Sensei risque fort de voler son individualité puis de le tuer._

 _\- Je… je comprends, je vais aller me coucher. Répondit Tomura en se levant de son tabouret_

 _\- N'oublies pas Shigaraki Tomura, je n'ai pas menti en disant que nous étions une famille. Ajouta All for One tandis que Shigaraki hocha la tête avant de partir. « Pff, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes j'ai mis tous les renseignements dont ils avaient besoin près des coordonnées. Pensa Sensei_

 _Autre part_

 _Près d'un entrepôt à l'air abandonné, apparut un portail violet duquel sortit Izuku avec Kurogiri._

 _\- C'est ici ? Demanda en chuchotant Izuku dans la crainte_

 _\- Oui. Répondit Kurogiri en avançant vers l'entrepôt avec Izuku derrière lui, le suivant. Kurogiri regarda la feuille que lui avait donner Sensei, il y a avait les coordonnées ainsi que la photo de la cible, sans oublier des informations sur les individualités de ses hommes, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, leur chef adore les armes, peu importe si ce sont des armes à feu ou des armes blanches, il n'a donc pris que des hommes ayant une individualité leur permettant, soit de transformer des parties de leur corps en armes, soit tirer des balles. Dans les deux cas, Kurogiri comprit pourquoi sensei l'avait choisi aussi vite, ces hommes ne pourront rien faire contre lui._

 _Kurogiri arriva devant la grande porte et ne se gêna pas pour créer un portail permettant à lui et à Izuku de rentrer. L'entrepôt contenait de longues barres de ferres éparpillés par terre mais surtout, beaucoup de caisses en bois, Kurogiri ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce qui s'y trouvait. Seul problème, c'est qu'il y a huit hommes armés transportant certaines de ses caisses, ils les lâchèrent vite au sol et pointèrent leurs mains vers Kurogiri et Izuku qui se cacha derrière lui, leurs mains se transformèrent en différents types d'armes, pistolet ou fusil d'assaut._

 _\- Hey ! Boss ! On a des intrus ! Cria celui du milieu tandis qu'au-dessus, où se trouvait une piece assez haut mais atteignable par les escaliers, sortit un homme brun, mal rasé, un peu enrobé et avec un cigare dans la bouche._

 _\- De quoi !? Des intrus !? C'est qui eux !? Buter-les ! Je vois pas ce que vous attendez, quand vous voyez un intrus vous le descendez sans attendre une seconde. Répondit-il_

 _\- B… Bien. Dit l'homme qui l'avait appelé avant de tirer avec ses camarades, cependant Kurogiri entoura vite Izuku qui était terrorisé, et créa un portail dans lequel les balles rentraient mais ne lui faisaient rien. « Il… Il a une sorte de bouclier ! S'exclama l'homme avant de se faire tirer dessus par-derrière tout comme les autres à ses côtés, ils s'effondrèrent dans une mare de sang tandis que le portail derrière eux disparut_

 _\- M… Mes hommes ! Enfoiré ! Tu vas me le payer ! Cria leur chef s'apprêtant à activer son individualité, cependant Kurogiri prit un pistolet d'un des hommes qui en avait sur lui et tira dans ses deux jambes, celui-ci cria de douleur avant de tomber par-dessus la balustrade se cassant un bras au sol. « Sale bâtard ! Il cria en hurlant de douleur_

 _\- Bien, maintenant que tu es hors d'état de nuire, nous pourrons discuter. Dit Kurogiri en le plaçant assis contre le mur_

 _\- Discuter !? T'as buté mes hommes sans raisons ! Je vais faire comment pour tout livrer moi !? Répondit-il avant de cracher du sang_

 _\- Au contraire, il y a une raison, j'imagine que tu ne connais pas cette enfant ? Dit Kurogiri en avançant un peu Izuku qui tremblait de peur et n'osait dire aucun mot, celui qui a causé la mort de sa mère était juste là, devant lui._

 _\- Je le connais pas, Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ! Il répondit avec hargne_

 _\- Cet enfant est le fils d'une des victimes du braquage de l'année dernière, celui que tu as organisé. Inutile de te dire pourquoi nous sommes là. Dit Kurogiri_

 _\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Vous foutez en l'air mon business pour ces conneries !? Cria le chef. « Alors !? C'est qui qui est mort gamin ?! Papa ou maman !? Il Interrogea Izuku dont la peur commença peu à peu a quitté ses yeux, tandis qu'il riait à gorge déployer._

 _\- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne parles pas trop. Dit Kurogiri. « Alors, qu'as-tu décider Izuku ? Tu vas le faire toi-même ? Ou peut-être que tu préfères que je m'en charge ? Demanda Kurogiri à Izuku_

 _\- Il veut quoi ce gamin ?! Si vous avez terminé tirez-vous ! Et toi retourne chialer dans les jupes de ta mère ! Cria le chef tandis qu'Izuku trembla encore._

 _Cet homme est la cause de la mort de sa mère et pourtant, il en rit, savoir qu'il a tué une personne innocente ne lui fais aucun effet. Sa mère était tout ce qu'il lui restait, même si elle ne croyait pas en lui, elle non plus, elle était la seule à l'aimer, mais ce monstre a pris sa vie ! Penser que cet homme vit librement le dégoute, les héros ne l'ont même pas capturé, ils sont tout aussi pourri que lui, ils les hais, il les hait !_

 _\- La ferme. Dit simplement Izuku_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as envie de pleurer ? Demanda le chef en souriant_

 _\- La ferme. Répéta Izuku en serrant les dents tandis que ses cheveux lui cachaient les yeux. C'est là que Kurogiri vit les barres de fer trembler, voyant ça, il se recula._

 _\- Tu n'es qu'un gosse ! Tu ne comprends donc pas !? Voilà comment est la vie ! Tu crois peut-être que c'est aussi facile !? Tu t'attendais vraiment que j'allais m'excuser !? Tu ne sais rien de ce monde ! Et tes parents non plus, je sais pas lequel est mort ! Mais il était aussi con que toi ! Alors, maintenant dégage d'ici et ne reviens plus ! Hurla le chef_

 _\- La ferme ! Cria Izuku révélant ses yeux, son rinnegan brillant dans l'obscurité, Kurogiri su ce que ça voulait dire, il allait en finir. Le chef vit ensuite les barres de fers flotter derrière Izuku. « A… Attends ! Il cria avant qu'une barre de fer ne lui clou le bras droit au mur, il hurla de douleur puis une autre lui pénétra l'estomac lui faisant vomir du sang, puis une autre, encore une autre et ça continuait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que de la bouillie. Même pour Kurogiri, c'était assez dur à supporter, le sang éclaboussa les alentours ainsi qu'Izuku. Après qu'on ne reconnut plus le chef, Izuku s'agenouilla devant lui ne bougeant plus._

 _\- Kurogiri, est-ce que c'est normal ? demanda finalement Izuku_

 _\- Quoi ? Répondit Kurogiri_

 _\- Je l'ai tué, et j'ai adoré ça, est-ce que c'est normal ? Dit Izuku avec un grand sourire sur le visage, recouvert de sang._

Fin du flashback

Oui, c'est exactement comme ça que c'est arrivé, c'est la première fois qu'il a tué quelqu'un, c'est là qu'il a connu un grand changement, All for One le nomma Desu, il accepta ce nom. Après le combat entre All Might et Sensei, Desu, Kurogiri et Shigaraki partirent chercher de nouveaux membres pour la ligue des vilains. Avec l'aide de Giran, ils en ramenèrent quatre, d'abord Dabi, il a un an de plus qu'Izuku et cache son véritable nom, il plusieurs parties du visage brulé, notamment le bas du visage, son individualité lui permet de faire jaillir de ses mains des flammes noirs, il a été trouvé dans la rue, après qu'il est utilisé son individualité contre un héros. Puis Himiko Toga, une jeune fille du même âge que Desu, en buvant le sang de quelqu'un, elle peut se transformer en cette même personne ainsi que d'avoir ses vêtements, cependant elle perd les siens. Après, Mustard, un orphelin, il peut créer un gaz empoisonner, cependant ce gaz peut l'affecter lui aussi, il doit porter un masque pour le contrer. Il déteste les « prodiges » ainsi que les gosses de riche, il a le même âge que Desu. Et enfin Mr. Compress, un homme portant un masque pour cacher son visage, un manteau, des gants et un chapeau haut. Il peut compresser n'importe quoi dans une petite sphère sans y faire aucun dommage, il est extrêmement intelligent, plus que tout autre vilain. Les recruter n'a pas été très difficile même si certains ont été réticents.

Temps présent, huit ans après qu'Izuku ait rejoint la ligue des vilains

Katsuki Bakugou n'as pas beaucoup changé en huit ans, après la « mort » d'Izuku, il a continué à se moquer des plus faibles que lui, cependant tous ont remarqué qu'ils le faisaient avec moi d'ardeur, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais, il veut aussi devenir le héros numéro un pour Izuku. Il a réussi à entrer à Yuuei avec facilité et c'est fait un ami, Kirishima. Inutile de dire qu'il considérait les autres comme des minables. Cependant, sa vie n'est pas complètement heureuse, même s'il a All Might comme professeur, il ne s'est pas vraiment remis après cet évènement avec Izuku, il aurait aimé s'excuser, ce qu'il n'a absolument pas l'habitude de faire.

Il entra dans la salle de classe, la classe 1-A et s'assit à sa place grognant au bruit qu'ils faisaient.

\- Salut Bakugou ! S'exclama Kirishima en le voyant

\- Ouais, ouais, salut. Répondit-il en colère, comme à son habitude

\- Asseyez-vous. Dit Aizawa en entrant dans la classe, les élèves s'exécutèrent sans poser de questions. « Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons faire un exercice un peu spécial, ce sera du sauvetage alors mettez vos costumes. Dit-il tandis que les élèves ne purent s'empêcher d'exprimer leur joie.

\- Enfin un truc intéressant ! S'exclama Kirishima

\- Je vais pouvoir montrer ma sublime cape à tout le monde. Dit Yuuga

Ce fut comme ça pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'ils mettent leurs costumes, tandis qu'Aizawa attendait exaspérer et avec l'air fatigué, même s'il a toujours cet air.

\- _Ils peuvent vraiment être exaspérant._ Pensa Aizawa

A la ligue des vilains

Après huit ans, la ligue a beaucoup changé avec ses nouveaux membres, elle s'est agrandie.

Izuku porte maintenant une hoodie sans manches rouge sang avec en dessous un T-shirt noir, un pantalon noir et des bottes noirs ainsi qu'une ceinture où étaient rangés des couteaux, son masque recouvrait toujours le bas de son visage.

Il était en ce moment avec Kurogiri, Tomura, Himiko et Mr. Compress se préparant pour leur opération qui leur permettra de tuer All Might.

\- Où est Mustard ? Demanda Shigaraki

\- Il est parti attendre avec les autres. Répondit Mr. Compress en mettant son chapeau sur la tête

\- Eh bien il aurait dû être là, pour le récapitulatif du plan. Dit Kurogiri

\- On s'en fout non ? Tout ce qu'on a à savoir, c'est où nous serons téléportés et qu'on doit tuer chaque héros qu'on voit. Commenta Dabi impassible tandis que Shigaraki commença à se gratter violemment le cou

\- Il est important au contraire ! Desu a passé son temps à étudier les individualités des élèves et Mr. Compress a tout élaboré pour qu'on soit sûr de réussir ! S'exclama Shigaraki en colère tandis que Dabi ne dit plus un mot

\- Si Izuku-kun a aidé à l'élaboration du plan alors on ne risque rien, je lui fais entièrement confiance ! S'exclama Himiko en souriant et se collant à Desu qui l'ignora complètement

\- En théorie, nous devrions pouvoir tuer All Might sans trop de difficulté, s'il est réellement devenu plus faible bien sûr. Dit Izuku sérieusement

\- Il s'est affaibli, je peux le confirmer, mon combat contre lui, lui a laissé des séquelles. Dit la voix de sensei depuis l'ordinateur. Sans oublier que nous avons notre arme la plus puissante, Noumu a été spécialement créer pour battre All Might à 100%. Dit Sensei a tandis qu'un homme amena une espèce de gros monstre humanoïde violet, un bec mais aussi avec la cervelle qui ressortait.

\- Bien, maintenant, on récapitule. Dit Shigaraki

\- Kurogiri enverra dans la zone d'inondation les élèves suivants : Kaminari, Mineta et Uraraka. Dans la zone incendie : Todoroki, Sero, Hagakure et Asui. Dit Izuku en posant des photos d'élèves sur la map de l'USJ

\- Pourquoi ces placements ? Demanda Himiko interrompant Izuku

\- Dans la zone d'inondation, il y a un bateau, nos hommes vont le couler comme ça les étudiants seront dans l'eau, Kaminari ne pourra pas utiliser son individualité sinon il risque de blesser ses camarades quant aux autres leurs individualités sont inutiles dans l'eau. Pour la zone incendie, Todoroki n'utilise que la glace, à une chaleur pareille, il sera affaibli, c'est toi qui l'affrontera Dabi. Répondit Desu tandis que Dabi hocha la tête. « Bon, dans la zone de glissement de terrain, il y aura : Tokoyami, Kouda et Kirishima, on enverra Mustard pour les combattre. Dans la zone des ruines : Ashido, Ojiro, Shouji et Aoyama, Himiko va s'occuper d'eux.

\- Sans vouloir t'interrompre, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Toi, Shigaraki et Kurogiri avec ce Noumu. Demanda Dabi encore d'un air impassible

\- Tomura va se battre contre Eraserhead à la place central, Kurogiri s'attaquera à N. 13 à l'entrée et enfin Noumu tuera All Might, Mr. Compress restera avec eux. Quant à moi, je serais à la zone montagneuse, contre Jirou, Yaoyorozu et Bakugou. Dit Izuku en souriant, sourire étant caché par son masque.

\- Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, il est temps de partir. Dit Kurogiri en transformant tout son corps en brume, Himiko recouvrit le bas de son visage avec un masque et mit autour de son coup comme un foulard avec des crocs dessinés dessus, elle mit également une ceinture verte.

\- _J'ai hâte de te revoir, Kacchan._ Pensa Izuku avec un sourire carnassier

Avec la classe 1-A

Après avoir mis leurs costumes, les élèves montèrent dans un bus avec Aizawa, qui les conduisit jusqu'au USJ où ils feront des exercices de sauvetage, ils entrèrent tout excités et virent un homme en costume d'astronaute, le héros N. 13.

\- Bienvenu à l'USJ ! C'est ici que vous allez vous exercer. Dit N. 13 enthousiaste

\- C'est N. 13 ! J'aimerais être comme lui quand je serais grande ! Commenta Uraraka

\- Tout d'abord je dois vous parler de mon individualité, trou noir. Tout ce que j'aspire se fait réduire en poussière, c'est une individualité qui peut facilement tuer quelqu'un, ce qui fait sa dangerosité, je suis sûr qu'il y a parmi vous des individualités semblables, qui peuvent facilement tuer une personne, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là, nous allons vous apprendre à vous servir de vos individualités correctement. Expliqua N. 13 tandis que certains le regardèrent sérieusement, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. « Bien, avant de commencer j'aimerais ajouter une ou deux choses… ou trois… ou quatre ou peut-être plus.

\- _Et ça continue d'augmenter_. Pensèrent tous les élèves avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête

\- Ah oui ! All Might ne pourra pas être là pour le cours d'aujourd'hui ! Dit N. 13 décevant certains

\- Bon, si vous avez terminé… Commença Aizawa avant de s'arrêter, il se retourna et vit une brume noire se former devant la fontaine, après quelques secondes elles s'agrandi et des gens commencèrent à sortir, beaucoup avaient des individualités de mutation.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kirishima en s'approchant

\- On va faire comme à l'examen d'entrée ? Demanda Mina quand soudain Aizawa les arrêta

\- Non… Ceux-là, ce sont des vilains. N. 13 protège les enfants ! S'exclama Aizawa en mettant ses lunettes, il courut et sauta dans la foule de vilains, tandis que la majorité des élèves recula d'effroi.

\- Restez près de moi ! Dit N. 13 en s'approchant d'eux quand la même brume se mit devant la porte d'entrée, prenant une forme distincte.

\- Bonjour, heureux de vous rencontrer, nous sommes la ligue des vilains, nous sommes ici pour tuer All Might. Dit Kurogiri calmement

Malgré leur grande confiance en eux, les élèves étaient cette fois-ci effrayés, c'est la première fois qu'ils font face à un vilain, surtout qu'il prétend qu'ils vont tuer All Might, le héros numéro un. Cependant malgré la peur que les vilains inspiraient, ils ont deux professeurs avec eux et tant qu'ils seront ensemble ils pourront gagner, voilà ce que pensaient Lida, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami et Todoroki. N. 13 s'apprêta à utiliser son individualité, cependant Kirishima et Bakugou sautèrent en face de lui pour attaquer Kurogiri l'empêchant d'utiliser son individualité.

Bakugou fit une explosion et Kirishima donna un coup endurcis que Kurogiri réussit à éviter.

\- Non écartez-vous ! Cria N. 13

\- C'était juste, vous avez du courage, mais ça ne suffira pas. **Nous allons vous dispersez, vous allez être torturés et tués !** Dit Kurogiri d'une voix sombre commençant à les entourer dans un dôme de brume.

Les élèves mirent leurs bras devant leurs visages en guise de protection. Kurogiri téléporta les élèves aux endroits prévus, cependant Shouji réussit à attraper Satou, Sero, Uraraka et Lida et les tira du dôme avant qu'ils ne se fassent transporter.

Les choses commencent à devenir compliquées, ils n'étaient plus que trois et n'avaient que N. 13 pour les protéger. Kurogiri les regarda et leur donna un regard plein de malice.

\- Je vois que certains s'en sont sortis, pas besoin de vous inquiéter, je vous tuerais moi-même. Mais d'abord, toi, N. 13. Dit Kurogiri en fixant son regard sur N. 13 qui resta sur ses gardes. « Tu ne souffriras pas trop, si tu ne résiste pas bien sûr.

Zone d'inondation

\- Aaaaaaaaah ! Cria Kaminari en tombant dans l'eau, il commença à couler durant quelques secondes puis nagea vers la surface, il sortit finalement et toussa crachant de l'eau. « Kof Kof, où est-ce que je suis ?! Il se demanda, puis il vérifia les alentours. « Je suis encore à USJ, l'autre mec m'a envoyé ici. Dit-il quand il entendit soudain un cri, il se retourna et vit Mineta nageant à toute vitesse dans sa direction.

\- Kaminari ! Faut se tirer d'ici vite ! Cria Mineta en pleurant

\- Pourquoi ?! Il demanda en criant

\- Regarde derrière-moi ! Répondit Mineta

Kaminari regarda derrière lui et vit effectivement un homme requin poursuivre Mineta, celui-ci allait bizarrement lentement, il voulait sûrement s'amuser avec lui. Mineta sauta soudain sur le dos de Kaminari voulant se servir de lui comme bouclier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? On va tous les deux se faire tuer ou c'est toi qui va me noyer ! Cria Kaminari

\- Tu vois pas qu'il y a un vilain !? On doit dégager d'ici ! Cria Mineta

\- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Je n'ai qu'a utiliser mon individualité quand il sera proche de nous ! S'exclama Kaminari en souriant et préparant une attaque

\- Quoi !? Non ! Ne fais surtout pas ça !

Zone des ruines

La zone des ruines comme son nom l'indique ne contenait que des ruines de différents bâtiment, cette zone servait à simulait une ville touchée par une bombe ou par une individualité causant d'énormes dégâts. C'est ici qu'Ojiro, Ashido et Aoyama ont été envoyés.

\- Ils nous ont séparés, je ne sais pas où sont les autres. Dit Ojiro à Ashido et Aoyama qui se tenaient derrière lui

\- Au moins il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir de vilain par ici ! S'exclama Mina soulagée quand soudain elle vit Yuuga trembler. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te sens mal ? Ou t'as juste peur ? Poule mouillée ! Dit Mina en riant

\- D… D… Des… Commença Yuuga n'arrivant pas à continuer, complètement terrorisé

\- Des quoi !? Ce n'est pas le moment de paniqué, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! S'exclama Ojiro en le secouant par les épaules, Aoyama se contenta de pointer du doigt derrière Ojiro qui se retourna lentement et vit avec effroi un homme-loup au pelage gris et avec un sourire carnassier. C'est là que vinrent des vilains de tous les côtés, les étudiants de la classe A étant dans une grande pièce et entourés par des chemins qui menaient dans d'autres chambre étaient encerclés.

\- Des vilains ici aussi ! Nous allons devoir nous battre ! Dit Mina en produisant un peu d'acide sur le bras droit

\- Mes techniques de combats sont restreintes ici, mais je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, surtout si vous êtes là pour m'aider ! Dit Ojiro en se mettant en garde.

\- Ce ne sera pas aussi facile, vous allez mourir. Murmura Himiko avec un sourire fou, cachée derrière les vilains

Zone d'incendie

Cette zone était constamment en feu et servait à simuler un incendie. C'est là que se trouvaient Asui, Hagakure et Todoroki, affrontant des vilains, avec beaucoup de difficultés, Todoroki devait faire de grand bloc de glace sinon il risquerait de fondre, quant à Asui, elle n'était clairement pas dans son élément tandis que pour Hagakure, il était difficile pour elle de prendre des vilains par surprise car ils les entouraient.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve une stratégie ! Dit Todoroki en gelant trois vilains d'un coup et qui esquiva un coup juste après.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux ! Moi je serais plus fait pour combattre dans l'eau ou au moins à un endroit où il n'y a pas de feu ! Répondit Asui en sautant par-dessus un vilain, elle l'attrapa avec sa langue et le projeta sur un autre.

\- Et moi il faut que je me contente d'esquiver leurs coups ! Dit Hagakure en courant pour se rapprocher de Todoroki et d'Asui.

Les combats furent comme ça pour pas mal de temps et ils commençaient à se fatiguer, Todoroki devait à chaque fois utiliser une grande quantité de glace plusieurs fois, de plus les vilains gelés depuis plus longtemps sortaient de la glace qui commençaient à fondre, si ça continue comme ça, il sera obligé d'utiliser ses flammes.

Après avoir geler d'autres vilains, il ne fit pas attention à celui qui s'approcha doucement derrière lui, il était assez gros, avait une individualité de mutation qui lui donnait la tête d'un taureau, il tenait également une grande hache dans la main droite, il l'éleva dans le ciel prêt à l'abattre sur Todoroki qui se retourna juste à ce moment, quand tout à coup le vilain se fit frapper par des flammes noirs qui le projetèrent au sol le faisant hurler de douleur tandis qu'il brûlait attirant l'attention des élèves de la classe 1-A vers un nouveau venu.

\- Tu ne devrais pas l'attaquer par surprise comme ça, j'ai envie de le tuer moi-même. Dit Dabi les mains dans les poches. « Je vais enfin pouvoir tester mes flammes contre les tiennes, ordure. Dit Dabi

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Todoroki d'un air menaçant

Zone de glissement de terrain

La zone de glissement de terrain n'était qu'une grande pente sur laquelle il y avait plusieurs roches. Nous pouvions voir Kirishima assommant plusieurs vilains à la suite grâce à son individualité de durcissement tandis que près de lui se trouvait également Tokoyami qui battait les vilains avec l'aide de son compagnon Dark Shadow, pendant qu'ils se battaient, Kouda se mettaient en sécurité près d'eux.

\- C'est plus facile que ce que je pensais ! Dit Kirishima en envoyant valser un vilain

\- Oui, même si mon Dark Shadow est plus faible sous cette lumière, j'arrive quand même à les vaincre facilement. Dit Tokoyami en projetant plusieurs vilains d'un coup avec Dark Shadow. Même si les choses se passaient bien, un danger planait encore sur eux. Sortit de nulle part, un nuage de brume violette commença à envahir le terrain, les vilains encore conscients enfilèrent vite des masques à gaz tandis que les trois élèves agissant par réflexe se bouchèrent le nez.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop prétentieux ordures de Yuuei, je vais me faire une joie de vous tuer. Dit la voix de Mustard tout autour d'eux.

Zone montagneuse

Dans la zone montagneuse se trouvait Yaoyorozu, Jirou et Bakugou affrontant des vilains, seul problème : Bakugou fonce tête baissée vers les vilains pendant que Jirou et Momo se battent de leurs côtés avec des armes crées par Momo.

\- Bakugou, nous devons travailler en équipe ! Sinon nous n'y arriverons pas ! S'exclama Momo en bloquant les coups d'un vilain avec une barre de fer

\- Jamais ! Je peux m'occuper d'eux tout seul ! Cria Bakugou en créant des explosions tout autour de lui. « Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, crevez ! Il continua d'hurler avec un sourire aux lèvres tout en battant des vilains.

\- Ça sert à rien, il ne nous écoutera pas, il est trop borné. Dit Jirou avant d'utiliser son individualité pour sonner les vilains en face d'elles.

Bakugou quant à lui continuait son ravage, un vilain tomba au sol, encore conscient tandis que Bakugou s'apprêta à lui assener un dernier coup, cependant il ne vint jamais, Bakugou essaya de la bouger à nouveau, mais elle restait immobile, il tourna le regard et vit un homme de la même taille que lui, peut-être même le même âge, il portait un masque dont on ne voyait que les yeux et avait des cheveux… vert. Desu lâcha Bakugou qui sauta rapidement près des deux filles.

\- _C'est qui ce connard !? Je l'ai même pas vu alors qu'il était derrière moi !_ Pensa Bakugou en serrant les dents et en grognant

\- ça va Bakugou ? Demanda Momo inquiète, ce n'était pas à son habitude de reculer d'un seul coup, normalement il ferait toujours face au combat.

\- Hey, Momo, les vilains, ils s'éloignent de nous c'est étrange. Fit remarquer Jirou restant encore en garde

\- Tu as raison, ils préparent quelque chose. Murmura Momo

\- Vous pouvez vous éloignez les gars, je vais m'occuper d'eux, j'ai assez vu de votre incompétence. Dit Desu tandis que les vilains s'exécutèrent sans poser de question, Desu s'approcha un peu plus de Bakugou et des filles jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- On dirait qu'ils lui obéissent, qui est ce gars ? S'ils le laissent nous attaquer alors qu'eux même n'ont pas réussi, c'est qu'il doit être fort. Et ses yeux, ils ne m'inspirent pas confiance. Murmura Jirou se préparant à utiliser son individualité.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous nous attaquez ? Demanda Momo tandis que Desu ouvrit grand les yeux, étonné.

\- Kurogiri vous l'a dit normalement, non ? Nous sommes la ligue des vilains et nous sommes là pour tuer All Might. Dit Desu

\- Je l'entends à sa voix, il a le même âge que nous, ça veut dire que nous avons peut-être une chance. Murmura Jirou

\- Ah oui ? Alors nous nous sommes inquiétés pour rien, Bakugou travaillons en équipe cette fois. Nous allons les vaincre. Chuchota Momo, cependant Bakugou l'ignora complètement, il fixait Desu avec la plus grande attention

\- Non, vous ne pourrez jamais me battre, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a le même âge que vous pouvez me battre. Dit soudainement Desu

\- Comment il nous as entendu !? S'exclama Jirou en écarquillant les yeux, ce gars commençait à l'inquiéter de plus en plus.

\- Je ne vous ai pas entendus, j'ai juste lu sur vos lèvres. Bien, nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses, mais avant tout, est-ce que quelqu'un sait qui je suis ? Demanda Desu étonnant les trois héros, c'était une question inhabituelle venant d'un vilain cherchant à les tuer, mais Jirou et Momo répondirent négativement tandis que Bakugou resta silencieux, grognant encore. « Toi, tu me connais, n'est-ce pas Bakugou ? Il demanda à Bakugou tandis que Momo et Jirou lui lancèrent des regards pleins de question.

\- Tu le connais Bakugou !? Demanda Momo en criant baissant aussi sa garde. Bakugou ne dit rien perdu dans ses pensées

\- Putain mais réponds-nous ! Ça nous aidera peut-être pour connaître ses points faibles ! Cria Jirou

\- _Ses cheveux sont les mêmes que les siens ! Mais… Mais malgré tout…_ Pensa Bakugou en serrant les dents et les poings. « Ce mec… Je ne le connais absolument pas ! Il cria en colère. « _Deku n'aurait jamais été dans le camp des vilains et de toute façon il est mort, c'est sûrement un taré, j'ai été stupide, Deku n'avait clairement pas des yeux pareils !_

\- Je vois, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te rafraichir la mémoire ! S'exclama Desu en fonçant à toute vitesse vers eux

\- Il arrive ! S'exclama Jirou se remettant en garde quand soudain Bakugou couru vers lui.

\- Non attends ! Nous devons nous battre ensemble ! Cria Momo en tendant le bras pour essayer d'attraper Bakugou qui l'ignora.

Bakugou couru vers Desu qui s'arrêta soudainement alors que Bakugou lui chargeait dessus, il s'approchait dangereusement et quand il fut assez proche il sauta en l'air se préparant à exploser Desu.

\- _Comme je m'en doutais, tu fonces sans réfléchir, idiot._ _ **Shinra Tensei**_ _!_ Pensa Desu en agrandissant ses yeux, Bakugou fut soudain repoussé par une force invisible, il s'envola sur plusieurs mètres et glissa sur le sol jusqu'à se cogner contre un mur, à côté de Jirou et de Yaoyorozu.

\- Bakugou ! Cria Momo en voulant l'aider à se relever, cependant il écarta sa main et grogna vers Desu

\- Je n'ai rien vu du tout ! Bakugou a été projeté d'un seul coup ! S'exclama Jirou

\- Ça doit sûrement être son individualité ! Nous devrions l'approcher tous ensemble et l'attaquer un par un, nous pourrons voir les limites de son individualité. Chuchota Momo en prenant bien soin de cacher ses lèvres avec sa main droite. Cependant Bakugou fonça encore tête baissée.

\- Eh merde ! On doit le suivre ! S'exclama Jirou en le suivant, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix Momo couru après eux.

\- Je vais te buter ! Cria Bakugou préparant encore une explosion, mais cette fois à une distance plus grande que la précédente

\- Tu ne te souviens toujours pas de moi ?! Demanda Desu ignorant l'explosion qui s'approchait de lui

\- Cette fois tu ne me repousseras pas ! Cria Bakugou voyant son explosion foncer vers Izuku

\- Il va réussir à le toucher ! Dit Jirou tandis que Momo plissa les yeux, s'il n'essaye pas d'esquiver, c'est que son individualité n'est pas de repousser les gens, mais qu'il peut repousser n'importe quoi.

En effet l'explosion fut stoppée devant Desu comme s'il y avait un mur invisible le protégeant, Bakugou se mit dans une colère noire, son individualité était la meilleure ! Et ce connard l'arrête comme si de rien était !

\- Mon pouvoir n'est pas de repousser les gens ou n'importe quoi d'autre, c'est là que vous faites erreur. Dit Desu en tendant la main droite vers Jirou qui ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise et se préparant à une attaque. « Je peux utilisait la gravité à mon avantage. **Banshô ten'in !** Dit Desu avant que Jirou ne commence à se faire tirer par une force invisible, elle se mit à crier paniquée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? Momo ! Vite, aide-moi ! Elle cria, Momo n'attendit pas une seconde et créa une corde qu'elle lança à Jirou qui au même moment passa à côté de Bakugou, elle réussit à attraper la corde et se retint tandis que Momo tira de toutes ses forces.

\- Bakugou ! Aide-nous ! Cria Momo exaspérée tandis que Bakugou se décida enfin à prendre la corde, il la tira assez fort pour empêcher Jirou d'aller plus loin, après quelques secondes, l'attraction cessa et Jirou tomba au sol, elle n'attendit pas pour se lever et chercha à s'éloigner le plus loin possible de Desu, au même moment Kacchan repartit à l'attaque et essaya de donner un enchaînement de coup à Desu, qui les évita tous et frappa Kacchan plusieurs fois à l'estomac puis une fois sur la tête, après un crochet du droit, il l'envoya valser vers l'arrière, cependant Bakugou se rattrapa sur ses jambes et cracha un peu de sang.

\- Sale bâtard ! Cria Bakugou

\- Laisse-nous t'aider cette fois Bakugou ! Tu vois bien qu'il est trop fort pour toi ! S'exclama Momo tandis que Jirou commençait à devenir paranoïaque, s'il peut attirer et repousser n'importe quoi, il pourrait très bien recommençait et cette fois Momo et Bakugou ne pourront pas l'aider.

\- Je vais l'exploser et cette fois il pourra pas le repousser ! Hurla Kacchan en tendant son bras droit, il dégoupilla la grenade sur son bras provoquant une énorme explosion se dirigeant droit vers Desu, certains vilains reculèrent encore plus le croyant perdu. Cependant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et attendit l'explosion venir vers lui.

Bakugou sourit à cette vue, se réjouissant déjà de sa victoire et s'apprêtant à se moquer de son adversaire. L'explosion atteignit finalement Desu, cependant elle rapetissa à vue d'œil et en seulement quelques secondes, elle fut comme aspirée dans la paume droite de Desu. Kacchan resta bouche bée, n'ayant aucun mot pour expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, il en valait de même pour Momo et Jirou qui ne trouvaient aucunes explications.

\- Alors ? Tu sais qui je suis ? Demanda à nouveau Desu

\- Connard ! Je vais te buter ! Cria Bakugou en voulant charger vers Desu, cependant il se fit retenir par Yaoyorozu qui lui attrapa le bras droit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Lâche-moi ! Il hurla

\- Non ! Nous devons élaborer une stratégie pour le vaincre ! Alors arrête de faire n'importe quoi ! Cria Momo qui commença une dispute avec Bakugou tandis que Jirou essaya de les calmer, ce n'était clairement pas le moment de se chamailler.

\- Ne vous disputez pas maintenant, ce serait dommage de faire ça juste avant votre mort. Dit Desu en les arrêtant, étrangement ils arrêtèrent effectivement leurs chamailleries. « Bien, je suppose que tu ne te souviens pas de moi Bakugou, après tout c'est normal, j'ai beaucoup changé, mais si tu veux je peux te donner un indice. Alors ? Tu acceptes Kacchan ? Demanda Desu en souriant

\- Im… Impossible ! S'exclama Bakugou en tremblant de colère, si c'était vraiment lui, alors… ça veut dire que ce connard a rejoint des vilains alors que sa mère est morte à cause de l'un d'eux !

\- Les gars, occupez-vous de ses deux filles, moi je me chargerai personnellement de son cas. Dit Desu tandis que Kacchan fonça vers lui comme un fou dangereux.

\- Deku ! Hurla Kacchan en ignorant les vilains qui se dirigeaient vers Momo et Jirou, tout ce qu'il voyait était Deku.

\- Alors, tu me reconnais enfin. Dit Desu en fonçant également vers Kacchan

\- Non ! Cria Momo voulant arrêter Bakugou, cependant elle se fit retenir par Jirou

\- Laisse tomber ! On a des vilains sur le dos là ! Elle s'exclama avant d'en cogner un. Momo regarda une seconde en direction de Bakugou et de Desu puis aida Jirou à vaincre les vilains sur leurs passages.

Kacchan fonça sur Desu et arma son bras droit, il essaya de lui donner un gros coup à la tête, cependant Izuku esquiva l'attaque et lui attrapa le bras de la main gauche, il sortit ensuite rapidement un poignard de sa ceinture et le planta vers le haut dans le bras de Kacchan qui cria de douleur, le couteau lui transperçait le bras et le sang coulait beaucoup. Kacchan se recula douloureusement et arracha le couteau puis il le jeta loin de lui.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal j'espère. Dit Desu en riant, Kacchan grogna et voulu créer une explosion avec son bras droit, cependant il n'arriva pas à le lever, son bras pendait sans qu'il ne puisse le bouger. « Ton bras droit est foutu, je t'ai transpercé un muscle, tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser de sitôt, de plus tu vas bientôt te vider de ton sang. Dit Desu en tendant le bras gauche vers le poignard à terre, recouvert de sang. Le poignard s'éleva dans les airs et atterrit dans la main de Desu.

\- Deku, enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec des vilains !? Hurla Kacchan en tenant sa blessure, il faut qu'il explose Deku avant qu'il perde plus de sang, de toute façon il croit de moins en moins qu'il peut le résonner, tout ce qu'il veut maintenant, c'est de le démolir.

\- Tu sais, je trouve ça étonnant, toi qui avait le caractère d'un vilain, tu es dans l'équipe des héros tandis que moi qui avait le caractère d'un véritable héros, je suis devenu un vilain. Tu vas mourir Kacchan, toi ainsi que les élèves de Yuuei et les professeurs. Dit Desu

\- Sale connard ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me battre Deku inutile ! Tu as peut-être une individualité mais t'es qu'un enfoiré ! Cria Bakugou en courant de nouveau pour essayer de frapper Izuku avec son poing gauche, Izuku s'apprêta à faire la même chose qu'avec le bras droit, cependant Kacchan fit une explosion juste avant et sauta par-dessus Izuku, il créa une explosion qui le frappa violemment au dos le projetant vers l'avant, il arriva à se relever juste à temps et dû esquiver une attaque venant du haut de la part de Momo.

Momo et Jirou avaient réussi à se débarasser des vilains et étaient parties aider Bakugou dès qu'elles l'avaient vu en difficulté.

\- Vous vous êtes déjà débarrassé d'eux ? Dit Desu montrant qu'il les avait clairement sous-estimées

\- C'est à ton tour maintenant ! S'exclama Jirou en utilisant son individualité pour envoyer une grande vague sonique vers Izuku qui sauta en l'air l'évitant de peu, cependant Kacchan tendit son bras gauche et utilisa sa bouche pour dégoupiller la grenade sur son bras, une grande explosion fonça vers Izuku qui était encore en l'air tandis qu'au même moment, Momo qui avait créer un canon tira sur Izuku. Les deux attaques se rapprochaient de plus en plus tandis qu'Izuku ne pouvait pas esquiver ça, il écarquilla les yeux.

 **Shinra Tensei**

Zone incendie

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Demanda Dabi en envoyant des flammes noires devant lui pour se protéger des pics de glaces de Todoroki.

\- _Il… il est fort. Ma glace ne me permettra pas de gagner si ça continue comme ça !_ Pensa Todoroki essoufflé.

\- Todoroki-chan Est-ce que ça va !? Demanda Tsuyu en envoyant un gros vilain voler grâce à sa langue.

\- Moi et Tsuyu-chan allons t'aider ! S'exclama Tooru en courant vers Todoroki, cependant il tendit la main pour l'arrêter.

\- Non, occupez-vous des autres, moi je vais battre celui-là. Dit Todoroki en utilisant la glace sous ses pieds pour se déplacer autour de Dabi, il envoya ensuite plusieurs pics de glaces sur Dabi de tous les côtés, cependant Dabi réussit à tous les arrêter avec ses flammes noires. Il était déçu, à chaque fois qu'il arrêtait une attaque il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçue, il aurait cru que le fils d'Endeavor serait plus fort que ça, mais il ne veut clairement pas utiliser ses flammes.

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à me battre comme ça, tu es ennuyant, utilises tes flammes. Dit Dabi en projetant d'autres flammes noires pour bloquer la glace de Todoroki. « Si tu ne te bats pas sérieusement, tes coéquipiers et toi mourrez. Dit Dabi

\- _Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de l'admettre, mais il a raison, je ne pourrais bientôt plus utiliser mon côté droit !_ Pensa Todoroki, Dabi envoya de nouveau des flammes noires en direction de Shouto, celui-ci s'apprêtait à utiliser son côté droit, cependant il vit Tsuyu se faire frapper par un vilain et tomber au sol, elle se releva juste à temps et assomma son assaillant.

Dabi voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, il ne voulait jouer à ces jeux stupides, la glace de Todoroki ne pourra pas arrêter les flammes qu'il a envoyé, il va mourir. Soudain les flammes de Dabi se firent stopper par des flammes rouges venant du sens inverse, Dabi écarquilla les yeux et vit l'origine de ces flammes, Todoroki. Il sourit, c'est là que les choses sérieuses commencent.

\- Tu t'y mets enfin ! S'exclama Dabi en utilisant ses deux mains pour lancer de grandes flammes noires, des flammes plus grandes qu'un incendie de forêt, Todoroki le voyant faire augmenta lui aussi la puissance de ses flammes.

Zone des ruines

Ojiro se débrouillait bien, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espace il arrivait à battre les vilains qui essayaient de l'attaquer, même Aoyama arrivait à les vaincre facilement grâce à son nombrilaser aucun vilain ne réussissait à s'approcher, cependant les deux étaient trop occuper pour aider Mina aux était aux prises avec Himiko. Ashido évitait de justesse chaque coup de couteau qu'Himiko lui envoyait, cependant, elle le faisait avec beaucoup de difficultés et commençaient à se fatiguer. Elle essayait tout de même de frapper Himiko, cependant elle aussi esquivait les coups.

\- Ojiro ! J'ai besoin d'aide là ! S'exclama Mina en esquivant un autre coup

\- Je suis désolé mais moi aussi je dois faire attention ! Cria Ojiro en frappant un vilain avec ça queue.

\- Personne ne viendra t'aider ! Dit Himiko en essayant de la frapper depuis le haut, Mina fut obligé d'arrêter le couteau à main nues avec ses deux mains, elle grogna de douleur tandis que beaucoup de sang coula, Himiko sourit d'un sourire fou à la vue du sang et poussa encore avec son couteau alors que Mina résistait.

Zone inondation

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Kaminari difficilement à Mineta qui nageait à côté de lui, tous les deux étaient mal en point et avait noirci comme s'ils avaient été électrocutés.

\- Bien sûr que non idiot ! On s'est fait électrocutés à cause de toi ! Cria Mineta en pleurant

\- Au moins j'ai réussi à battre tous ces vilains ! Toi t'as rien fait ! Cria Kaminari tandis qu'ils arrivèrent à côté de la place centrale. Mineta l'ignora et se contenta de pleurer de joie en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant lui, Kaminari regarda dans la même direction et vit l'espoir qu'ils attendaient, All Might était devant Noumu, Kurogiri et Shigaraki. Pas loin d'All Might se trouvait également Mr. Compress au sol avec les deux jambes cassées.

Zone glissement de terrain

\- Kof kof ! Putain, j'en peux plus ! Cria Kirishima en toussant, ça faisait quelques minutes que lui et Tokoyami respirait ce gaz, cependant Tokoyami en respirait moins grâce à Dark Shadow qui lui recouvrait le bas du visage.

\- Vous allez mourir connards de Yuuei ! S'exclama la voix de Mustard

Kirishima commença à chanceler n'arrivant plus à tenir face à ce gaz, il commençait peu à peu à perdre des forces et perdait de vue Tokoyami, soudain il se prit un coup dans l'estomac puis un autre en plein visage, il voulut durcir son corps mais il n'avait plus de forces, il entendit la voix de Tokoyami l'appeler mais malgré ça, il s'effondra au sol, il n'avait plus aucune force, il avait sommeil, il voulait dormir.

\- Tu es tout seul maintenant. Dit Mustard à Tokoyami qui perdait lui aussi ses forces peu à peu

\- _Si je ne bats pas ce gars je vais être dans le même état que Kirishima !_ Pensa Tokoyami avant de se faire attaquer de nulle part

Zone montagneuse

\- Non… J'ai cru que nous l'avions eu. Dit Momo avec beaucoup de difficulté, elle était essoufflée et avait été couper sur le côté droit de son ventre, elle saignait beaucoup trop, ça commençait vraiment à devenir dangereux.

Elle n'était pas la seule à être blessé, en effet Kacchan avait deux lames plantées dans les jambes l'empêchant ainsi de bouger, il était au sol essayant désespérément de se relever. La seule personne n'ayant pris aucun dégât était Jirou qui tenait dans ses mains une lame faite par Momo, cependant elle était essoufflée elle aussi, elle ne va pas pouvoir le battre toute seule.

\- Il ne reste plus que toi, tes deux amis vont se vider de leur sang et vont mourir, si tu te rends, j'accepterais peut-être de ne pas te faire souffrir. Dit Izuku en marchant vers Jirou qui se mit en garde et qui commença à étendre les lobes d'oreilles câbles jack.

\- Deku ! Ramène-toi ! C'est contre moi que tu dois te battre ! Cria Kacchan en voulant se lever mais tombant tout de suite après.

Izuku l'ignora et continua à avancer vers Jirou.

\- Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais me rendre ! S'exclama Jirou en utilisant son individualité contre Izuku, malgré la vitesse des ondes il sauta sur le côté esquivant l'attaque, Jirou en lança une autre mais Izuku l'esquiva aussi, il fit de même pour toutes les autres.

Izuku arriva enfin près de Jirou, cependant elle utilisa sa lame comme défense et essaya de l'attaquer avec. Il évita le coup qu'elle essaya de lui porter puis pris son dernier couteau et le planta dans l'épaule de Jirou qui cria de douleur, il le retira et tenta de lui planter le couteau dans le ventre, cependant malgré la douleur Jirou réussit à bloquer son coup avec sa lame. Izuku tendit sa main gauche juste devant le visage de Jirou, elle écarquilla les yeux et se fit d'un seul coup, propulsée vers l'arrière, elle frappa le mur et tomba au sol lâchant aussi la lame qu'elle tenait. Elle se releva avec difficulté, cependant Izuku était déjà arriver devant elle, il la prit rapidement par la tête et la cogna violemment contre le seul à deux reprises créant aussi quelques fissures, il la releva et vit qu'elle avait le visage ensanglanté et qu'elle respirait difficilement, après un moment il planta son poignard dans son estomac et la laissa tomber au sol tandis qu'elle cracha du sang, elle n'a même pas eu la force de crier. Cette scène se passa sous les yeux horrifiés de Momo et sur le regard meurtrier de Bakugou.

\- Non ! Pourquoi !? Dit Momo essayant de crier mais pouvant à peine parler à cause de la blessure profonde.

\- Elle est encore en vie, je compte vous laisser agoniser, toi et elle. Répondit simplement Izuku

\- Connard ! Sale lâche ! Cria Bakugou fou de rage, lui-même ne sachant pourquoi. Parce que Deku était plus fort que lui ? Parce qu'il est devenu un vilain ? Ou parce qu'il a blessé deux camarades de classe ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, toi, j'avais l'intention de te tuer moi-même. Dit calmement Izuku en prenant la lame que tenait Jirou

Zone incendiaire

Pendant ce temps dans la zone incendiaire, Todoroki et Dabi continuait leur combat assez intensément, Todoroki pu de nouveau utiliser son côté droit pour se déplacer rapidement autour de Dabi, il lança plusieurs rafales de feu à chaque fois tandis que Dabi avait de plus en plus de mal de à les contrer, Todoroki allait trop vite pour lui et ses flammes s'affaiblissait. Il décida d'opter pour une autre solution que de les bloquer. Dabi roula sur le sol et couru vers Todoroki tout en évitant les rafales de flammes qu'il envoyait. Il fut enfin à porter et tira un grand torrent de flammes. Todoroki grinça des dents sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas esquiver, il essaya donc de créer le plus grand bloc de glace qu'il pouvait dans son état espérant se protéger. Les flammes s'abattirent sur la glace et commencèrent à la faire fondre, cependant Todoroki avait gagner assez de temps et pouvait s'enfuir assez loin et continuer ses attaques de flammes. Cependant cette fois, Todoroki devra courir normalement il n'a plus assez de force pour utiliser son côté droit. Dabi le voyant courir arrêta son attaque contre le glacier et tira sur Todoroki qui sauta sur le côté, il tira lui aussi des rafales de flammes et esquivait celles qui arrivaient sur lui, Dabi fit de même, cependant contrairement à Todoroki, les flammes l'effleuraient quelques fois. Mais rien de trop grave car il ne prenait pas feu.

\- _Je ne pourrais pas continuer plus longtemps ! Je commence même à fatiguer mon côté gauche !_ Pensa Todoroki en serrant les dents, il est vrai qu'il commençait à fatiguer, si ça continue comme ça, il risque de se faire battre ! « _Je vais devoir tout miser sur ma dernière attaque !_

\- _Il est fort, même très fort, je n'aurais bientôt plus de forces ! Tu l'auras voulu, je vais mettre toute ma force dans ma dernière attaque !_ Pensa Dabi

D'un seul coup les deux arrêtèrent d'esquiver et augmentèrent énormément leur puissance de feu créant un énorme torrent de flammes noires et rouges. Cependant Todoroki n'utilisait qu'une main tandis que Dabi en utilisait deux ! Il commençait peu à peu à faiblir ! Dabi quant à lui sourit en voyant qu'il prenait l'avantage, mais il se réjouis trop vite. Tsuyu assomma un vilain puis vit la situation dans laquelle Todoroki était, elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et étendit sa langue jusqu'à attraper la jambe gauche de Dabi, avant même qu'il n'est le temps de réagir, Tsuyu le tira lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, il tomba le ventre au sol, quand il releva les yeux, il vit le torrent de flamme se foncer droit su lui, il eut seulement le temps de dire un juron avant de se faire toucher. Il se fit violemment propulser vers l'arrière et tomba au sol, inconscient. Todoroki tomba à genou au sol totalement essoufflé. Tooru et Tsuyu le rejoignirent quelques secondes après.

\- Nous avons réussi ! Nous avons battu tous les vilains ! J'ai vraiment eu peur pendant un moment ! S'exclama Tooru

\- Je n'en doutais pas une seconde. Ajouta Tsuyu soulagée, seul Todoroki ne disait rien, ce combat était le plus difficile qu'il est jamais fait, il regarda son côté gauche et vit ce qui le dérangeait tant, son bras était complètement brûlé, encore utilisable mais très douloureux, certaines parties du bras n'étaient que de la chair fondue. Il se fit couper de ses pensées par un grand bruit venant de loin.

\- Une explosion ? Il demanda

\- Peut-être, qui sait ? Il vaudrait mieux aller retrouver les autres. Dit Tooru en aidant Todoroki à se relever

Zone des ruines

Après quelques secondes Mina donna un coup pied au ventre à Himiko la projetant vers l'arrière, elle se dépêcha et enchaîna avec un crochet du gauche envoyant Himiko se cogner la tête contre le mur, Mina lui attrapa la tête en continua de la cogner contre le mur, cependant Himiko réussit à planter son couteau dans le bras gauche de Mina qui cria de douleur. Ojiro voyant ça voulu l'aider mais il se fit attraper par derrière par un vilain tandis que Aoyama se contenta d'esquiver les attaques, il avait trop utilisé son nombrilaser et avait maintenant trop mal au ventre.

\- Tu m'auras pas comme ça salope ! S'exclama Himiko en souriant tandis que du sang lui coulait du nez et de la bouche. Elle retira le couteau du bras de Mina et la poussa vers l'arrière.

Himiko frappa Mina au visage puis lui planta le couteau dans l'épaule droite faisant de nouveau crier Mina, sans attendre une seconde elle enchaîna avec un coup de couteau sur le flanc gauche du ventre. Mina cracha une giclé de sang puis réussit à attraper à temps avec la main droite le coup venant depuis le haut. Himiko continua à pousser voulant lui planter le couteau dans l'œil, cependant Mina utilisa son acide sur sa main droite, Himiko serra les dents et commença à ressentir des brûlures à la main. Après un moment Mina la repoussa et tomba au sol sur le dos, elle peinait à respirer, Himiko se rapprocha petit à petit et souleva le couteau en l'air et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur Mina, cependant juste avant qu'elle ne le fasse Ojiro la frappa au visage avec un coup de pied qui l'envoya par la fenêtre, inutile de dire qu'on entendit son cri relativement longtemps avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Ojiro s'approcha vite de Mina et souleva se tête, il posa sa main sur sa blessure au ventre pour essayer de stopper le sang de couler.

\- J'ai réussi à battre le dernier vilain ! Reste avec nous Ashido ! Résiste encore un peu, nous allons te trouver de l'aide ! Cria Ojiro tandis que Mina respirait difficilement et perdait peu à peu conscience. Ojiro arracha une manche de sa tenue et l'attacha à la blessure de Mina pour s'en servir comme bandage, il la prit pour qu'elle s'appuie sur son épaule, soudain il sentit la terre trembler légèrement. « Un tremblement de terre ? Se demanda Ojiro, il oublia ça et demanda l'aide d'Aoyama pour transporter Mina.

Zone glissement de terrain

Tokoyami continuait de se prendre des coups dans tous les sens et ne pouvait quasiment rien faire, la bonne nouvelle c'est que ce nuage de poison cachait un peu les rayons de lumières et amplifiaient la puissance de Dark Shadow. Cependant ce n'était pas suffisant, il respirait lentement pour ne pas aspirer trop de gaz tandis que Dark Shadow attaquait dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver Mustard, Tokoyami commençait à avoir le souffle court et ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Il doit en finir et vite ! A cette pensée Dark Shadow commença à frapper plus fort et plus vite, Mustard avait de plus en plus de mal à se cacher, et en effet il se fit toucher au bras droit, par chance il se fit seulement arracher la manche et il y avait seulement une petite égratignure.

Pas loin d'eux se trouvait Kirishima qui s'est battu pour reprendre ses esprits, il ouvra difficilement les yeux et mit ses deux paumes à plat sur le sol tentant de se relever tant bien que mal, il puisait dans ses dernières forces.

- _Je suis pathétique ! Je ne mérite pas d'être un héros si je ne peux même pas me battre !_ Pensa Kirishima en serrant les dents et avec les larmes aux yeux quand soudain il entendit la voix de crimson riot, son héros, son idole. Il toujours rêvé de devenir comme lui, il ne peut pas renoncer maintenant, pas après ce qu'il a fait ! Il y mit toutes ses forces, mais il réussit à se relever et a également durcir son bras droit au maximum de ce qu'il pouvait, il l'a vu, il était sûr d'avoir vu ce vilain.

Au même moment Mustard sentant des mouvements dans son nuage de poison se retourna rapidement et vit Kirishima avec le visage un peu violet se rapprocher de lui. Mustard voulut partir l'attaquer quand tout d'un coup Dark Shadow le frappa dans le dos le poussant vers l'avant, juste au moment où il voulut trouver l'équilibre il eut un mini tremblement qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre, Mustard commença à tomber vers l'avant tandis qu'au même moment Kirishima enfonça de toutes ses forces son poing endurci dans le visage de Mustard brisant par la même occasion son masque à gaz et son nez.

\- _Je vais devenir un héros !_ Pensa Kirishima avant de s'écrouler au sol en même temps que Mustard tandis qu'un peu plus loin Tokoyami s'effondra aussi en félicitant Kirishima

Zone montagneuse

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir te tuer dans cet état de faiblesse, ça te rend l'air encore plus minable. Dit durement Izuku en s'approchant lentement vers Kacchan qui se contenta de grogner de rage. « Tu sais, nous voulions attaquer cette classe parce qu'All Might est ici, nous voulons le tuer, nous n'avions rien de personnel contre toi ou contre ta classe, mais je dois avouer que quand j'ai appris que tu étais dans cette classe je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me réjouir. Dit Izuku d'un sourire caché par son masque.

\- Ne rêves pas Deku ! Quelqu'un comme toi ne tueras jamais ! Cria Kacchan

\- Même maintenant tu es toujours si arrogant, tant pis, tu vas mourir en étant resté un enfoiré jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Dit Izuku en soupirant il s'approcha encore un peu quand soudain il entendit une explosion et sentit un petit tremblement de terre, il regarda d'où vint l'explosion et vit un grand trou dans le dôme, menant à l'extérieur. « C'est étrange, je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien foutre, je ferais mieux d'en finir avec toi le plus vite possible. Ajouta Izuku en se mettant devant Kacchan, il éleva la lame haut dans le ciel et s'apprêta à l'abaisser pour la planter droit à travers son crâne, cependant venu de nulle part, trois balles lui traversèrent les deux bras lui faisant lâchés prise.

\- Putain ! D'où c'est venu !? Cria Desu tandis que ses pendirent, ses muscles ont été touchés, il se retourna et vit d'autres balles fonçant droit vers lui, cependant elles s'arrêtèrent quelques centimètres avant et furent repoussées grâce à son Shinra Tensei. « Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir, je vais te buter ! S'exclama Izuku à Kacchan avant qu'un portail de Kurogiri n'apparaisse devant lui.

\- Il faut partir d'ici ! Cria la voix de Mr. Compress venant du portail, Desu hésita pour une seule seconde, mais partit finalement dans le portail.

\- Deku ! Reviens ! Cria Kacchan en colère

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous nous reverrons. Dit Desu avant de rentrer dans le portail qui disparut.


	5. Vengeance

Tsukauchi se mordit la lèvre tout en regardant le rapport devant lui, en face de lui étaient les élèves de la classe 1-A, seul hic, ils n'étaient pas tous au complet et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient inquiets. Ils se trouvaient tous devant le USJ.

« _C'est une catastrophe, deux professeurs ont été blessés, deux élèves empoisonnés et il y en a quatre qui ont eu des hémorragies à cause de coups de couteau !_ » Pensa Tsukauchi en serrant le rapport qu'il avait dans ses mains, comment une telle chose a pu arriver ?!

« Excusez-moi, » Dit Uraraka en s'avançant lentement et timidement, Tsukauchi leva les yeux du rapport et la regarda, il remarqua aussi qu'à côté d'elle se trouvait Asui Tsuyu et Tooru Hagakure. « Comment vont Aizawa-sensei et N°13-sensei, et aussi les autres, j'ai vu que certains ont été transportés avec les autres à l'hôpital, » Dit Uraraka inquiète pour ses professeurs et ses camarades de classe.

« Vos professeurs sont blessés, mais ils devraient s'en sortir sans trop de problèmes, quant à vos amis… Certains ont perdu beaucoup de sang, c'est le cas de Yaoyorozu Momo, Jirou Kyouka et Ashido Mina, pour le reste, ça devrait aller, » Finit Tsukauchi, en effet dans le cas de Tokoyami et Kirishima, ils n'ont pas respiré énormément de poison et Bakugou n'a pas été touché à des points sensibles.

« Comment va Todoroki-kun ? Il avait quelques problèmes lui aussi, » Dit Tooru

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'il s'était fait brûler par un des vilains, ça avait l'air grave, » Tsuyu ajouta

« Effectivement, son bras droit a été brûlé, mais seule la peau a été endommagée, ça va peut-être lui laisser des cicatrices mais il ira bien, » Tsukauchi les rassura avec un sourire, elles se regardèrent puis sourirent avant de retourner avec leurs camarades, c'est là que le sourire de Tsukauchi disparut, ceux qui sont le plus en danger sont clairement ceux qui ont souffert d'hémorragies. Si les médecins les opèrent à temps, ils survivront, mais inutile de dire qu'il y a encore beaucoup de risques.

« Merci d'être venu si vite, vous faites un excellent travail, » Dit Nezu en s'approchant de Tsukauchi, le principal était étrangement calme, malgré que plusieurs de ses élèves ont été blessés, bien sûr, ce n'est qu'en apparence, en réalité il s'en voulait, il était sûr qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour éviter ça.

« Non, je… si j'avais vraiment fait un excellent travail, rien de tout ça ne serait arriver, » Dit Tsukauchi en serrant les poings

« Allons, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, c'est nous qui devrions avoir honte, nous sommes des héros et nos propres élèves ont été blessés, vous en revanche êtes venus aussi vite que possible et n'avez pas perdu de temps pour arrêter ces vilains ! » Dit Nezu en donnant à Tsukauchi un grand sourire, Tsukauchi soupira puis sourit, il s'inquiète beaucoup trop.

« Ah oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais interroger trois de vos élèves, à propos d'un des vilains qu'ils ont affrontés, » Dit Tsukauchi en regardant de nouveau le rapport qu'il avait.

« Allez-y, vous êtes un policier, un travail admirable où vous défendez la justice, vous avez plus d'autorité que nous les héros ! » S'exclama Nezu

« Merci, » Dit Tsukauchi en hochant la tête avant de partir vers ses collègues. « _Un garçon aux cheveux verts, c'est peut-être lui !_ » Il pensa en se rappelant ce qui était arriver des années plus tôt.

Dans le bar où se trouvait le repère de la ligue des vilains, des portails apparurent dans la pièce peu éclairée, de ses portails sortirent les membres les plus importants de la ligue, plus précisément, Desu, Shigaraki, Mr. Compress, Himiko, Dabi et Mustard, sans oublier Kurogiri qui servait lui-même de portail. A part Kurogiri, aucun d'eux n'atterrit sur ses pieds, ils tombèrent tous au sol tout en grognant, Desu et Toga purent se lever, mais ce ne fut pas le cas des autres, Dabi s'était appuyé contre le mur tout en fixant son bras gauche, brûlé. Mustard était inconscient, son masque brisé, il a respiré trop de poison. Shigaraki quant à lui avait les jambes et les bras blessés par balle. Enfin Mr. Compress ne put que rester assis, ses jambes étaient cassées.

« Nous… Nous sommes faits laminer ! » Shigaraki cria en grognant

« Ce n'est pas mon cas, moi j'ai battu mes cibles, c'est un héros qui m'a causé ces blessures… Je ne peux même plus bouger les bras, il n'y a rien qu'à voir le sang que je perds, et en voyant vos blessures, je ne peux que supposer que c'est pas un héros qui vous a fait, sauf pour toi Shigaraki ! » S'exclama Izuku tout en regardant ses bras immobiles.

« On voit bien que tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se recevoir des brûlures, je souffre bien plus que toi ! » Grogna Dabi

« Vous au moins, vous pouvez vous lever, moi j''ai les deux jambes brisées ! » Mr. Compress ajouta un peu plus agacé que d'habitude.

« Oh, Izuku-kun, tu es trop mignon quand tu saignes ! » S'exclama Himiko avec un sourire fou. « Si tu veux, je peux te rendre encore plus mignon ! » Elle ajouta en levant son bras droit, où devait normalement se trouver son couteau, cependant, ce même couteau lui traversait la main tandis que son bras était tordu dans l'autre sens, elle perdait elle aussi pas mal de sang.

« On dirait que tu es blessée aussi Himiko, » Dit Izuku en regardant le bras d'Himiko.

« J'ai dû me faire ça, quand je suis tombée de ce bâtiment, » Dit-elle en regardant son bras, surprise mais pas plus choquée que ça. Pendant toute ces interactions, Shigaraki grognait de plus en plus, il était furieux.

« Maintenant, fermez-là ! » Il cria. « Arrêtez de vous plaindre de vos blessures ! Nous n'avons pas réussi à tuer All Might, et ça c'est pire que tous ! » Il hurla tout en respirant lourdement. Après quelques secondes de silence, où tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler, Shigaraki se tourna vers un ordinateur posé sur le bureau d'en face. « Vous vous êtes trompés Sensei ! All Might n'était absolument pas affaibli ! » Cria Tomura

« Il est peut-être plus robuste que je ne le pensais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, vous l'aurez la prochaine fois, » Dit Sensei

« Et sinon, comment va Noumu ? » Demanda une nouvelle voix depuis l'ordinateur.

« Il s'est fait projeter je ne sais où, et sans connaître ces coordonnées, je ne peux pas créer un portail pour le ramener ! » Kurogiri parla pour la première fois, tout en serrant son poing droit

« Quoi !? J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il était au point ! » Cria la deuxième voix. « Bon, tant pis, j'imagine que nous n'aurons pas d'autres choix que d'en créer un plus puissant, mais il faudra beaucoup de temps, » Dit-il

« Il vaut mieux le finir vite ! Je veux tuer All Might sans plus attendre ! » Cria Tomura

« Je suis d'accord avec Tomura surtout si je peux combattre Bakugou encore une fois, cet enfoiré a survécu et de justesse en plus, je parie qu'il fait encore son arrogant en ce moment même ! Rien que d'y penser me donne envie de le réduire en bouillie ! » S'exclama Izuku en serrant les dents, il croyait qu'il pourrait enfin tuer Bakugou, lui faire payer les souffrances qu'il lui a causé, il pensait qu'il allait lui fermer son clapet en l'humiliant ! Mais il a échoué ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à lui que les meilleurs choses arrivent !? Pourquoi c'est lui qui a obtenu un si bon alter ?! Pourquoi c'est lui qui a pu rejoindre Yuuei !? Pourquoi il a toujours des parents !? « _Je le hais, je le hais, je les hais, lui et All Might !_ » Pensa Izuku amèrement

« J'adore te voir en colère Izuku-kun ! » Himiko commenta

« Calmez-vous, vous avez juste perdu cette bataille, mais vous gagnerez la guerre, d'abord soignez vos blessures, puis devenez encore plus fort et montrez au monde pourquoi il doit vous craindre, vous êtes la ligue des vilains ! » S'exclama sensei, les membres de la ligue des vilains se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête. « Bien, je vous laisse vous reposez, » Dit sensei tandis que l'ordinateur à travers lequel il parlait s'éteignit.

De son côté, All For One soupira, il était assis sur un fauteuil noir tandis que son corps était relié à toutes sortes de câbles.

« J'ai vraiment cru que nous aurions battu All Might, » Dit le docteur à ses côtés

« Comme je l'ai dit, il est plus robuste que je ne le pensais mais je ne m'en fais pas trop, Shigaraki Tomura deviendra le prochain ''moi'' et je peux aussi voir la haine d'Izuku augmenter, elle est presque palpable, sa haine rend le pouvoir de ses yeux plus puissants, cette défaite a peut-être été bénéfique pour les deux d'entre eux, » Dit All For One joyeusement.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que vont faire ces deux là dans l'avenir, je suis sûr qu'ils amèneront la ligue des vilains à des sommets jamais atteint, » Ajouta le docteur en souriant

Après l'attaque, tous les élèves qui n'étaient pas hospitalisés bien évidemment, étaient dans l'obligation de rentrer chez eux, accompagnés d'au moins un policier, après tout, il pouvait se faire attaquer n'importe quand, qui sait ce que ces vilains vont faire.

Tandis que la nui commençait à tomber, Tsukauchi soupira tout en entrant dans sa voiture, tous les étudiants ont été ramenés chez eux sans encombre, bien sûr inutile de dire que les familles dont les élèves ont été hospitalisés sont devenus fous d'inquiétudes et ont tout de suite voulu aller à l'hôpital pour les voir, cependant, il ne pouvait pas faire ça avant demain matin minimum, ils venaient de sortir d'opérations pour certains et il valait mieux qu'ils se reposent.

Par contre, Tsukauchi ne voulait pas attendre aussi longtemps, il devait parler à Bakugou Katsuki le plus vite possible, il ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde de plus, il devait savoir… il devait savoir si c'est bien lui !

Après dix minutes de trajet il arriva en face de l'hôpital, il gara sa voiture puis se dépêcha d'entrer, quand il entra, il vit un couloir illuminé, des salles sur tous les côtés ainsi que des médecins et des infirmières se promenant un peu partout, il vit ensuite la réceptionniste à son bureau tapant quelque chose sur son ordinateur, il s'approcha, le voyant arriver, elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Elle demanda

« Vous avez admis des jeunes étudiants plus tôt dans la journée, non ? Ils étaient au moins sept, » Dit Tsukauchi tout en sortant son insigne de police et le montrant à la réceptionniste.

« Oui, ils ont été stabilisés, ils sont tous dans une même chambre, » Répondit-elle

« Bien, je dois voir l'un d'eux, » Dit Tsukauchi en commençant à partir

« Non ! Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas, ce n'est pas l'heure des visites, et en plus ils doivent se reposer, revenez demain ! » Elle s'exclama en se levant de son siège.

« Je ne peux pas attendre, de plus je ne veux en voir qu'un, » Dit Tsukauchi en insistant encore

« Non, et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un policier que je dois déformer les règles, revenez demain ! » Dit-elle, Tsukauchi soupira, désespéré

« S'il-vous plaît, c'est vraiment important, je vous en supplie ! » Il s'exclama tout en s'inclinant, La réceptionniste écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

« Bien, vous pouvez y allez, c'est la chambre 206, mais ne dites à personne que je vous ai laissez y aller ! » Se résigna la réceptionniste en soupirant

« Merci ! » Dit Tsukauchi en relevant la tête et lui souriant avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur le plus proche.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver au deuxième étage, il avança doucement à travers le couloir, étrangement, il n'y avait personne, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas car il était enfin arrivé à la chambre 206, il ouvrit la porte et entra la pièce qui n'était illuminée que par les lumières de la ville, il regarda les alentours et vit les élèves, les filles étaient sur des lits tous alignés sur le côté gauche de la pièce et les garçons sur le côté droit.

A côté des lits se trouvaient des machines qui mesuraient le nombre de battement par minute, les étudiants étaient tous en tenu de patient et beaucoup étaient couverts de bandages à certains endroits, Tsukauchi regarda ensuite le lit le plus proche, où se trouvait Katsuki Bakugou qui bizarrement était éveillé, contrairement à tous les autres. Tsukauchi s'approcha et s'assit sur une chaise à droite du lit, Bakugou l'ignora et fixa le plafond.

Le silence dura quelques secondes, personne ne parlait et les deux pouvaient en quelques sortent comprendre les sentiments de l'autre.

« Je suis venu te poser quelques questions, » Dit Tsukauchi brisant enfin le silence, Katsuki tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils, ayant son attention, Tsukauchi lui montra son insigne de police et continua. « Le vilain que tu as combattu et qui t'as fait ça, est-ce que tu le connaissais ? » Dit Tsukauchi, Bakugou regarda d'abord ses bras et ses jambes, recouverts de bandages, là où il s'était pris les couteaux.

« Ouais, c'était un putain de nerd, il s'appelle De… Izuku Midoriya » Dit Bakugou tandis que Tsukauchi baissa la tête en souriant, non pas un sourire joyeux, au contraire, il ne pouvait que sourire à cet ironie.

C'était bien ce même enfant, celui qui était à cette banque avec sa mère, il détestait y repenser, quand ils avaient trouvé son corps, il ne pouvait même pas reconnaître son visage, si ce jour-là, il avait été plus rapide et qu'il avait fait un excellent travail, il aurait peut-être pu les sauver tous les deux, eux et les autres victimes, mais le pire c'est cette enfant qui a vécu la pire horreur de sa vie ! Cet enfant est le symbole de son échec ! Tsukauchi ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Demanda Bakugou, confus.

« Pou… pourrait-tu m'en dire plus sur lui ? » Tsukauchi demanda finalement.

Etrangement, Bakugou ne sentit aucun sentiment contre à cette idée, même s'il ne connaissait pas ce policier, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui en dire un peu plus, alors il prit un grand souffle puis lui raconta qui était Izuku Midoriya.

Le lendemain à Yuuei, les élèves, en pleines santé, entrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'assirent en silence, il ne voulait pas être trop bruyant, il préférait attendre leur professeur, pour lui demander comment vont leurs camarades, et quand vont-ils revenir, ils étaient quasiment tous inquiet, après environ une minute la porte s'ouvrit. Aizawa entra sous les yeux ébahis de ses élèves, sa tête et ses bras étaient recouverts de bandages ! Et il venait quand même faire cours ! Quel professionnalisme !

« Aizawa-sensei ! Vous allez bien ! » S'exclama Ochaco, surprise et joyeuse à la fois

« Vous êtes sûr que vous pouvez faire cours ? » Demanda Kaminari en espérant que le cours serait tout bonnement annulé. Aizawa ne répondit pas et se contenta de retirer les bandages qui recouvraient sa bouche et ses yeux.

« Je sais que ça a dû être dur pour beaucoup d'entre vous, mais le combat n'est pas encore fini… » Commença Aizawa avant de se faire interrompre par un cri venant de Mineta

« QUOI !? IL VA Y AVOIR ENCORE PLUS DE VILAINS !? » Il cria, la première attaque des vilains lui avait suffit et il était clair qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient près à en affronter d'autres.

« Non, bientôt, se déroulera le festival de sport de Yuuei et bien entendu, vous allez tous y participer, » Dit-il d'un air impassible, tandis que pour la première fois depuis l'attaque des vilains, ils sautèrent de joie, tous sauf Mineta.

« YEAH ! Je vais enfin montrer à tout le monde de quoi je suis capable ! » Cria Kaminari hâté de montrer aux autres que ce n'est pas Todoroki ou Bakugou les meilleurs mais bien lui !

« Sensei, et les autres ? Ils vont participer aussi ? » Demanda Uraraka réduisant au silence tous les autres, avec cette nouvelle, ils avaient complétement oublié les autres.

« Eh bien, justement, j'avais prévu qu'on aille tous les voir aujourd'hui après le déjeuner, je pense que ça vous fera du bien de leur rendre visite, et comme ça, moi je pourrais voir s'ils seront en état pour participer au festival, » Dit Aizawa tandis que les élèves se sourirent les uns aux autres.

Izuku remis en place ses manches, qui étaient retroussées jusque là et soupira, il venait de regarder ses bandages pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, normalement quand il recevait une blessure, cela ne l'affectait pas tant que ça, il savait qu'il s'en sortirait et qu'il guérirait mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose de mal pourrait arriver. Il regarda autour de lui, il était assis sur un lit, délabré mais encore assez confortable pour pouvoir dormir dessus, les murs étaient quant à eux en bonne état, il avait un bureau d'une taille moyenne et sur lequel traînait des cahiers partout, pas seulement sur le bureau d'ailleurs mais dans toute sa chambre. D'ailleurs, tous les membres de la ligue avaient des chambres bien à eux, comme ça ils étaient toujours au repère, même si Toga aimer parfois s'immiscer dans sa chambre et il lui arrivait de mettre le bazard, ce qui le mettait souvent en rogne, tous les cahiers qui se trouvent ici sont remplis d'informations et de desseins sur toutes sortes de héros.

Izuku tourna la tête et fixa le cahier sur son lit, le seul à cette place, il serra les dents, malgré qu'elles n'étaient pas visible, on pouvait tout de même lire de la colère dans ses yeux, il tendit la main et prit le cahier, il l'ouvrit puis tourna les pages, lentement, une par une, jusqu'à tomber sur une page bien précise, elle se trouvait au milieu du cahier et contrairement aux autres qui étaient propres et bien dessiné, celle-ci était raturée au feutre noir et seule la tête du héros était visible, sa colère ne faisait que monter, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une douleur à la poitrine.

« _A chaque fois, que je te vois ou que je pense à toi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir mal à cet endroit de mon corps alors qu'il n'y a plus rien à part du vide !_ » Il pensa tout en serrant sa poitrine de sa main gauche, soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit derrière lui.

« Tu regardes encore ce dessein de Kamui Woods ? » Demanda Himiko en s'approchant de Desu par derrière, il ne répondit pas et l'ignora pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose son bras gauche sur son épaule, son bras droit étant emplâtré, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule le dessein de Kamui Woods.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, et avec ce sac ? » Demanda Desu en tournant son regard vers elle. En effet, elle avait à son bras gauche un sac noir à fermeture éclair. Elle sourit.

« Je me disais qu'après notre défaite cuisante, il serait bien que je te fasse un cadeau, et rassure-toi ce n'est pas ce sac, nous en aurons juste besoin pour plus tard, pour ton cadeau nous devons sortir dehors, ce soir ! » Dit-elle joyeusement, Izuku la fixa pendant un moment, confus, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« C'est étrange, te connaissant j'aurais cru que ton cadeau aurait été quelque chose de sexuel ou sadique, » Répondit-il simplement tandis que Toga le regarda, surprise.

« On peut aussi faire ça, si tu veux ! »

« Non merci, » Il répondit à toute vitesse, elle se contenta de rire avant de s'éloigner un peu de lui.

« Je me doutais que tu dirais ça Izuku-kun, c'est pourquoi je suis sûr que mon cadeau te fera un énorme plaisir ! » Dit-elle, Izuku la regarda de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, intrigué, que pourrait bien être ce cadeau, d'habitude il ignorerait Himiko, sachant qu'elle a quelques problèmes pour contenir certaines de ses pulsions. « Et si… nous sortions… tous les deux… pour… tuer… Kamui Woods ? » Dit-elle finalement en articulant chaque mot.

Les yeux d'Izuku s'élargirent, tuer Kamui Woods ? Il rêver de le tuer tout autant qu'All Might et Bakugou ! C'était l'accomplissement d'un de ses objectifs et l'enlèvement d'un poids qu'il traînait depuis des années ! Cependant…

« Himiko, tu sais très bien que Sensei nous a interdis de sortir tant que nous ne serions pas rétablies, même si on sort combattre Kamui nous attirerions l'attention, nous ne pourrions pas nous battre à pleine puissance avec nos blessures, surtout toi, tu ne peux utiliser qu'un bras pour l'instant. Même si j'aurais aimé lui régler son compte, on ne peut rien faire, » Il murmura en colère.

« Oh, allez, ce n'est pas grave si on désobéit juste une fois, de plus, je suis sûr que tu me protégeras, je suis sûr que ça va te faire un bien fou, je sais que tu n'as jamais spécialement pris de plaisir en tuant, mais quand tu auras goûter le sang de Kamui Woods, tu ressentiras un plaisir que tu n'as jamais ressentie auparavant en plus du doux goût de la vengeance. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais rien faire de sexuel, mais je suis sûr que tu fais tout pour ne pas aller tuer ce stupide héros incapable de sauver quiconque ! » Elle s'exclama avec une forte respiration, rien que de penser au meurtre, lui faisait plaisir.

Desu qui avait les yeux fermés depuis le début du discours d'Himiko, les ouvrit enfin, son rinnegan brillant de haine, il vit ensuite sa main droite trembler, mais ces tremblements n'étaient pas dû à la peur, non, il tremblait d'excitation, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ferait ça un jour, mais pourtant, aujourd'hui, sous son masque il arborait un sourire aussi fou que celui d'Himiko. Cette folle avait réussi son coup, elle lui avait donner une soif de sang qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant !

Juste avec ces seuls mots, elle avait réveillé son envie de meurtre, non, de mutilation ! Une envie qu'il eût retenu durant toutes ces années, il faut qu'il le fasse, il faut qu'il tue Kamui ce soir sinon il pourrait devenir complétement fou !

Izuku se leva d'un coup, surprenant Himiko, il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans même ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu as gagné, ce soir, nous y allons, je veux tuer Kamui Woods et me baigner dans son sang ! » Il murmura, enragé, tout en espérant que sa mère le regarderait depuis l'endroit où elle est ! Himiko sourit et sauta du lit, pleine de joie.

« Je savais que tu dirais oui, Izuku-kun ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! » S'exclama Himiko joyeusement en le suivant avec son sac à la main.

Le bus de Yuuei s'arrêta devant l'hôpital tandis qu'Aizawa sortit, accompagné de ses élèves, quand tous les étudiants sortirent du bus, celui-ci s'en alla se garer où il ne dérangera pas les ambulances. A part Aizawa, tous étaient excités, excités de voir comment allaient leurs amis, mais aussi excités de leur annoncer qu'ils vont tous participer au festival du sport.

Ils entrèrent tous dans l'hôpital, deux par deux et attendirent Aizawa qui partit demander à la réceptionniste dans quelle chambre se trouvaient ses précieux élèves. Elle lui indiqua la chambre 206, il fit signe à ses élèves de le suivre tandis qu'il remercia la réceptionniste.

Inutile de dire qu'ils furent obligés de prendre les escaliers, il était évident qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde dans l'ascenseur. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils furent tous excités en voyant que tous leurs amis étaient réveillés.

« Vous allez bien ! Je savais que vous étiez tous des durs à cuire ! » S'exclama Kaminari en s'adressant aux garçons

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Un homme ne se ferait pas battre par un petit peu de poison ! » Répondit Kirishima en levant le poing en l'air, cependant celui-ci commença à tousser, violemment.

« Tu devrais te ménager un peu, tu as respiré plus de poison que moi, » Dit Tokoyami à ses côtés

« Je suis heureux que vous alliez tous bien ! Mais je ne peux pas avoir plus honte de moi, j'aurais dû être plus rapide pour appeler les professeurs ! je ne mérite pas d'être votre représentant ! » Cria Lida aussi fort que possible en faisant de grands mouvements de bras tandis qu'une infirmière vint le gronder à cause du bruit qu'il faisait.

« Si vous pouviez la fermer, se serait géniale bande de trou du cul ! » Dit Bakugou en se retournant dans son lit

« Même blessé il a un sale caractère, » Remarqua Mineta en se curant le nez.

« Qu'est-ce t'as dit salop !? »

« Et sinon, vous allez bien les filles ? » Demanda Uraraka avec Tsuyu à ses côtés, Momo qui fut la proche leur sourit.

« Moi ça va, j'ai eu une grosse coupure sur la taille, les médecins l'ont refermé facilement, c'est plus Ashido-san et Jirou-chan qui ont le plus souffert, elles se sont pris plusieurs coups de couteaux à l'estomac et Jirou-chan a en plus le nez cassé, il faut dire que le vilain qu'on a combattu n'a pas retenu ses coups contre elle, » Dit Yaoyorozu tristement, Uraraka et Asui se regardèrent avant de tourner leurs regards vers Mina et Jirou qui étaient toutes les deux reliées à une poche de sang, tandis que Jirou avait aussi des bandages sur le nez.

« Ne vous enfaite pas pour nous, nous allons nous rétablir, en plus même Recovery Girl est passée hier, même si j'ai encore un peu mal, ça devrait passer, » Leur assura Mina en souriant tout en cachant sa douleur, la fille qui l'avait blessée est une vraie folle, elle a bien cru qu'elle allait mourir.

« Je suis d'accord avec elle, surtout que moi je n'ai reçu que deux coups de couteaux en mettant de côté le fait que le vilain a essayé de m'écraser le crâne contre le sol, » Dit Jirou impassiblement.

« Todoroki-kun, comment va ton bras ?! » Demanda Tooru en s'approchant du lit de Todoroki, elle regarda son bras droit recouvert de bandages.

« Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en à l'air, mais le médecin a dit que ça va peut-être laisser des cicatrices, » Répondit simplement Todoroki puis vint le silence, les deux s'étaient tût, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

« Bon, eh bien bon rétablissement ! » Dit finalement Tooru avant de partir voir les autres filles.

Todoroki la regarda partir en silence quand soudain il écarquilla les yeux. Attend une minute, elle venait de lui faire un bisou sur ma joue là, non ?

Aizawa regarda paresseusement ses élèves discuter entre eux quand soudain vint un médecin, Aizawa se tourna vers lui.

« Alors ? » Demanda simplement Aizawa, le médecin regarda d'abord des fiches qu'il avait dans les mains puis répondit.

« Leurs organes vitaux n'ont pas été touchés et leur corps n'a pas subi trop de dégâts, je pense qu'ils devraient tous pouvoir se remettre à temps pour participer, par contre il ne faut pas qu'ils poussent trop et je parle surtout pour ceux qui ont souffert d'hémorragies, » Dit le médecin en souriant à Aizawa

« D'accord je leur dirai… »

« Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils écouteront ! Ils se donneront à fond ! Plus ultra ! » S'exclama une nouvelle voix, Aizawa et le médecin tournèrent la tête pour voir le grand héros All Might.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Aizawa

« Je suis venu voir comment allaient tous ces jeunes gens ! » Dit All Might fièrement, Aizawa n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, les élèves crièrent de joie en voyant All Might venir leur rendre visite, il a fallu au moins trois infirmières pour les stopper. Le plus difficile a été quand on leur a annoncé qu'ils participeront au festival du sport.

C'est seulement après deux heures que la visite se termina, à titre exceptionnelle, puisque ceci était considéré comme une sortie, les élèves de la classe 1-A eurent le droit de rentrer chez eux. Il fallait qu'ils soient prêts aussi physiquement que psychologiquement après tout.

Mais malgré le fait que beaucoup d'entre dormirent paisiblement à la nuit tombée, ou du moins se couchèrent sous leurs draps, personne ne s'attendait à ce qui se va passer au centre-ville.

Desu et Himiko marchaient tranquillement dans cette nuit froide et noire, ils étaient dans un petit quartier non loin du centre-ville, il n'y avait personne et seules brillaient les lumières de la ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent que les bâtiments étaient de plus en plus grand, ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin sinon ils attireraient l'attention.

« Bon, on fait comme on a dit, » Dit Izuku à Himiko en se tournant vers elle.

« Oui, je trouve un mignon petit otage, j'attire Kamui Woods et toi tu le mutile ! » Dit-elle en souriant, Izuku hocha la tête avant de poser sa main au sol, un écran de fumée apparut soudain tandis qu'Izuku s'éleva en hauteur de quelques mètres, Himiko sourit en voyant ce qui se trouvait derrière la fumée. « Géniale ! C'est mon préféré celui-là ! »

Izuku descendit de la tête de la créature et la fixa, c'était un caméléon énorme dont la largeur faisait presque celle de la rue, il avait lui aussi le rinnegan ainsi qu'une barre noire plantée dans sa tête, Izuku n'avait jamais su ce que c'était.

« Ce sera le meilleur pour créer une distraction, il peut se rendre invisible, les héros qui seront tous rassemblés au centre-ville pour stopper son carnage auront beaucoup de mal à le trouver, je veux être sûr de ne pas me faire déranger quand je vais tuer Kamui Woods, » Dit Izuku en caressant le nez du caméléon qui disparut sans prévenir. « Bien je vais me cacher, j'entends des gens arriver, tu sais ce que tu as à faire, » Dit-il avant de sauter sur la cage d'escalier extérieure d'un grand bâtiment.

Deux silhouettes serrées l'une contre l'autre marchaient dans la même rue dans laquelle étaient Himiko et Desu. Une silhouette plus grande que l'autre. La plus petite était celle d'une fille aux cheveux bruns coiffés en queue de cheval, elle était habillée en lycéenne et portait un sac dans sa main droite, elle devait sûrement avoir entre 16 et 18 ans. La plus grande quant à elle, appartenait à un homme aux cheveux courts noirs il était habillé d'un costume, mais le plus étrange c'est qu'il avait au moins la trentaine.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça aujourd'hui ? Mes parents vont s'inquiéter, » Dit la lycéenne tandis que l'homme se contenta de ricaner.

« T'auras qu'à leur dire que tu dors chez une amie, en plus je suis sûre que t'oublieras toutes tes inquiétudes quand j'aurais défoncé ton petit cul ! » Il s'exclama la faisant rougir, elle allait rétorquer quand ils entendirent soudain un étrange bruit depuis une sombre ruelle, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, puis l'homme s'avança un peu.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Il demanda, hésitant, soudain il entendit des pleurs, il s'approcha encore tandis que la jeune fille se colla à lui, attend, ce n'était pas des pleurs mais des ricanements !

Le centre-ville était complétement illuminé par les lumières des magasins et des voitures, les trottoirs étaient bondés de personnes et les routes de voiture, même à cette heure-ci, il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde.

Cependant cette masse de personne s'arrêta de bouger quand elle entendit un grand fracas, le devant d'une voiture venait de se casser comme si elle s'était cognée contre un mur, cependant il n'y avait rien, ce n'est pas normal.

Le chauffeur se trouvant dans la voiture prit du temps pour reprendre ses esprits, il n'allait pas très vite donc il ne s'est pas cogné si fort que ça, il tint sa tête entre ses mains en grognant, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer !? il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question tandis qu'il entendit les autres chauffeurs klaxonner derrière lui, on dirait qu'ils ne se préoccupent pas de sa santé. En colère, il ouvrit la fenêtre en gros et passa sa tête à travers.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! je vais avancer ! Mais si vous pouviez juste la fermer au lieu de vous plaindre j'irais plus vite ! » Il hurla en balançant son bras de gauche à droite, quand il entendit les autres l'insulter, les piétons recommençaient peu à peu à reprendre ce qu'ils faisaient. Après une dernière injure, il essaya de repasser sa tête dans l'intérieur de la voiture, étrangement, son bras et sa tête ne passaient pas. « _C'est quoi ce bordel ? La voiture a rétréci ou quoi !?_ » Il pensa en colère

Soudain, il entendit sa voiture faire un bruit mécanique, comme si on la compressait, et c'est ce qui arrivait la voiture semblait se faire écraser par une force invisible ! L'homme ne sentait pas son corps en danger à part pour son coup et son bras qui se faisaient eux aussi compresser, les passants et quelques chauffeurs derrière le remarquèrent bien.

« AAAAAAAH ! AU… AU SECOURS ! » Il hurla, paniqué tandis que la voiture rétrécit encore plus d'un goût, il ne put dire plus que le sang lui remplit la bouche et d'un seul coup, la voiture fut écrasée tandis que sa tête roula au sol aux côtés de son bras, le sang explosa depuis la voiture écrasée, il eut quelques secondes de silence, puis, tous les témoins de cette scène se mirent à hurler de terreur.

Sans explication logique, la voiture s'éleva dans les airs avant de voler vers la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements, la voiture brisa la vitre et détruis la moitié de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, le vendeur regarda, horrifié un homme dont la partie inférieure du corps était sous la voiture, mais il respirait encore.

Les passants commencèrent à fuir même certaines personnes quittaient leur voiture, malheureusement tous n'eurent pas cette chance, une voiture s'éleva encore dans les airs avec un mari et sa femme encore à l'intérieur, la voiture fut projetée vers cinq passants, dont les organes furent rapidement éparpillés.

Et maintenant, c'était au tour des gens de voler, en effet plusieurs personnes se faisaient jeter, soit sur des vitrines soit sur des murs, le pire était ceux qui se faisaient écraser.

Une mère tenant sa fille d'au moins 7 ans par la main courait aussi vite que possible avant de tomber sur des bouts de verres, elle se retourna et vit une vitrine brisée avec un homme dont le verre lui traversait la gorge, elle cria, terrorisée.

« Maman ! » Sa petite fille cria, la mère se retourna et vit que sa fille s'élevait dans les airs.

« Non ! » Elle hurla en prenant un bout de verre, il est hors de question qu'elle un vilain, invisible ou non, prendre la dernière chose qui lui restait. Elle courut vers sa fille et essaya de frapper ce qui la retenait quand soudain, elle planta le bout de verre dans quelque chose, après quelques secondes du sang jailli tandis que sa fille retomba au sol. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

« Maman, j'ai peur… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en va maintenant ! » Dit la mère tandis que quelque chose la cogna si fort à la tête que celle-ci s'arracha de son corps pour aller s'écraser contre un mur, la petite fille regarda avec horreur le corps sans vie expulser une grosse giclée de sang tout en tombant sur le dos.

« N'ayez plus peur, on est là ! » Cria une voix, les gens s'arrêtèrent et virent qui été venu.

Des héros ! Et plus précisément, Deatharm et Mount Lady !

« Fuyez ! On s'occupe de lui ! » Cria Deatharm, les civils partirent aussi vite que possible, les vendeurs quittèrent les magasins, le caméléon les laissa tranquille sentant un danger plus grand chez les héros.

« Je ne vois aucun vilain ! » Fit remarque Mount lady

« C'est normal, il est invisible, » Répondit simplement Deatharm, une voiture vola soudain vers lui mais il la stoppa à mains nue. « Et il est fort aussi, »

Deatharm regarda ensuite autour de lui, essayant de trouver le vilain, quand soudain une autre voiture vola dans sa direction, il l'arrêta quand une autre vint, il la frappa avec son poing droit la projetant au loin. Il regarda encore autour de lui quand il vit enfin quelque chose d'intéressant, cet ennemi ne faisait aucun bruit quand il se déplaçait, mais grâce à la pagaille qu'il avait causé, il était facilement détectable. Il vit certaines voitures se déplacer de quelques centimètres, ainsi que des bouts de verres se faire briser une nouvelle fois.

« ICI ! » Il cria en courant vers un lieu précis, il donna un coup de poing, dans lequel il mit toute sa puissance envoyant le vilain voler sur plusieurs mètres, écrasant des voitures abandonnées au passage. Le vilain devint enfin visible révélant un caméléon géant.

« C'est quoi cette chose !? » s'exclama Mount Lady, le caméléon devint à nouveau invisible. Cependant Deatharm le retrouva vite, le caméléon se déplaçait sur un bâtiment, cependant il détruisait les vitres sur lesquelles il mettait les pattes.

« Mount Lady ! » Il cria

« Oui ! » Elle répondit en augmentant sa taille, elle attrapa le caméléon par la queue et le jeta violemment au sol le rendant visible tandis qu'il cracha du sang.

Un peu plus tôt, après les premières victimes du caméléon, Kamui Woods qui se dirigeait vers le centre-ville entendit un cri alors qu'il se tenait accroché à un bâtiment par le biais de son alter, il fit demi-tour pour trouver la source du cri, cri qui venait d'une sombre ruelle, il atterrit juste en face et couru, c'est là qu'il vit que c'était une jeune fille avec un homme, tout deux agenouillés au sol avec les mains liées par une corde.

« Je suis là ! » S'exclama Kamui Woods prêt à les sauver quand soudain, une jeune fille, Himiko Toga, sortit de l'ombre.

« Pas si vite, » Elle ricana en plaçant son bras emplâtré sur l'épaule de l'homme tout en lui collant la lame d'un couteau sous la gorge. Kamui Woods fronça les sourcils et se mit en position de combat.

« Relâche les, vilain, ou je serais contraint d'utiliser la force ! » Il s'exclama en faisant un pas.

« Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas moi ton adversaire, » dit Himiko, Kamui Woods plissa les yeux puis se retourna, au début de la ruelle, se trouvait Izuku fixant Kamui Woods avec froideur.

« Toi aussi, tu es un enfant, il vaut mieux que vous arrêtiez ce que vous faites, vous êtes encore jeunes, » Commença Kamui Woods, perturbé par le fait que des enfants commettent des crimes.

« Il est bien trop tard pour me faire la leçon. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu me connais ? Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? » Demanda Izuku, cela perturba Kamui Woods encore plus, ne me dis pas que c'était des fans qui voulaient avoir son attention ?

« Non, je ne te connais pas, je ne t'ai jamais vu de ma vie, » Répondit finalement Kamui Woods, Izuku serra les poings.

« Eh bien, ça m'aurait étonné de toute façon si tu m'avais vu juste une fois, je ne serais pas là, dis-moi une dernière chose, est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé il y a neuf ans ? » Demanda Izuku

Kamui Woods réfléchit pendant quelques instants, il y a neuf ans ? Que s'est-il bien passé il y a neuf ans, il n'y avait pas eu de catastrophe précise… à part… la banque, ce braquage où je ne sais combien de personnes ont perdu la vie.

« Tu parles du braquage, celui qui a fait beaucoup de victimes non ? » Demanda Kamui

« Oui, celui où tant de gens dont ma mère sont morts, tout ça parce que tu as été incompétent ! » Il haussa la voix

« Si tu fais ça par vengeance, alors ça montre à quel point tu restes immature, les gens qui ont perdu la vie ont malheureusement été tués par les vilains avant mon arrivée, j'avait fait aussi vite que je pouvais, » Dit Kamui en fronçant les sourcils, Desu serra les dents, chaque mot qu'il prononçait le mettait plus en colère.

« Non, ma mère est morte après ton arrivé, et elle n'était pas la seule, tu as oublié des gens en enfer ce jour-là, mais aujourd'hui, je vais faire en sorte que tu n'oublies pas mon nom : Izuku Midoriya ! » il cria finalement en tremblant.

« Si tu gagnes contre Izuku-kun, tu nous emmèneras et je libérerais les otages, par contre si tu perds, tu sais ce qui arrivera, » Dit Himiko avec un sourire fou, elle trancha un peu la joue gauche de la lycéenne qui se mit à sangloter, cependant Toga ne se gêna pas pour lécher le sang mélangé aux larmes qui coulait de sa joue. L'homme à coté paniqua de plus en plus.

« N'ayez crainte, je vais mettre fin à ça ! » S'exclama Kamui Woods avant de tendre son bras droit vers Izuku, son bras droit grossit ensuite en plusieurs grosses branches.

Elles foncèrent à toute allure vers Izuku qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, en seulement quelques secondes elles l'entrelacèrent l'empêchant complétement de bouger, Kamui commença à sourire quand tout à coup les branches explosèrent comme repoussées par une force invisible.

« Quoi ?! » S'écria Kamui Woods avant de ressentir une grande douleur à l'épaule gauche, il tourna son regard vers celle-ci et vit qu'un couteau lui traversait l'épaule. « _Quand est-ce qu'il l'a lancé !?_ » Il pensa avant de retirer le couteau, il jeta contre le mur et remarqua que son bras gauche ne voulait plus bouger.

« On dirait que tu as déjà un bras hors-service, ça va me faciliter la tâche, » Dit Izuku en tendant son bras gauche vers Kamui Woods.

Soudain, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Kamui Woods se fit tirer par une force invisible vers Desu qui se contenta de prendre un autre couteau dans sa main droite. Kamui essaya de résister mais en vain, c'est là qu'il vit un gros tuyau entrant dans l'un des bâtiments, il étendit son bras droit et s'attrapa au tuyau, cela fut suffisant pour le retenir, voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, Izuku lança son couteau sur Kamui qui lâcha le tuyau avant d'étendre son bras vers Desu, celui-ci évita les branches et courut vers le lieu d'atterrissage de Kamui.

Il essaya de lui asséner un crochet du droit qui fut paré par Kamui, mais cela n'affecta pas Izuku qui lança ensuite son pied en plein dans la blessure qui l'avait causé plus tôt, Kamui lâcha un gémissement de douleur avant de se prendre un autre coup au visage, il sauta vers l'arrière puis étendit son bras droit en plusieurs branches, Desu soupira.

« _Encore ça ? est-ce qu'il ne connait rien d'autre ?_ » Il pensa, exaspéré, encore une fois les branches explosèrent avant d'entrer en contact avec lui.

« _Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais utiliser mon attaque secrète, il ne pourra pas la repousser celle-là !_ » Pensa Kamui Woods avant de sauter de mur en mur pour se retrouver en l'air, Izuku tendit son bras droit dans sa direction.

« Tu ne m'échappera pas, » Dit-il simplement quand soudain, de sa manche sortit un missile fonçant à vive allure sur Kamui, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir, de toute façon comment pouvait-il réagir face à un missile qui lui fonçait droit dessus !?

Une explosion retentit, mais elle n'étai pas très grande, Izuku avait fait attention à ne pas utiliser de trop gros explosifs, de plus il voulait finir Kamui d'une autre manière. Les otages virent avec effroi Kamui tomber au sol sur le dos, celui-ci ayant la peau un peu carbonisée, il essaya de se lever mais ne fit que tousser. Izuku s'approcha de lui.

« Enfin, après toutes ces années ! Tu vas… tu… JE VAIS TE CREVER ! » Il hurla en sortant un couteau, il sauta sur Kamui et commença à le poignarder dans tous les sens tout en riant. Ses bras commençaient à lui faire mal à cause de ses blessures, mais il s'en fichait, il veut juste tuer Kamui de la manière la plus horrible. Et c'était le cas, malgré qu'il lui eût donné au moins dix coups de couteaux, Kamui était encore en vie.

Himiko éclata elle aussi dans un fou rire en voyant ce massacre, elle aimait ces trucs, ça lui donnait envie de tuer en plus de la faire mouiller ! Sans prévenir elle ouvrit la gorge de la lycéenne qu'elle tenait.

L'homme à ses côtés hurla de peur tandis qu'il vit sa "petite amie" se vider de son sang, mais le pire était les gargouillis qu'elle faisait, elle essayait de crier mais seul ces sons dégoûtant sortir de sa gorge. Himiko la laissa ensuite tomber au sol, dans sa propre flaque de sang tandis que l'homme fixait les yeux de la jeune fille dont les pupilles montaient en haut des yeux, alors que sa langue pendait.

« Attend ! Pitié me tues pas ! » il cria, cependant Himiko ne l'écouta même pas et se contenta de planter le couteau dans son œil, il hurla de douleur avant de se prendre un autre coup de couteau dans le crâne répandant sa cervelle à terre.

Après au moins deux minutes, Himiko et Izuku s'arrêtèrent, leurs deux visages mais aussi leurs corps, recouverts de sang. Les deux avaient des sourires de déjantés.

« Izuku-kun ! » Himiko s'exclama avant de courir vers lui, elle retira son masque et l'embrassa mais il ne l'empêcha pas, c'était trop bon. Il se contenta juste de la serrer dans ses bras pour approfondir le baiser.

Mt Lady écrasa enfin le caméléon au sol à l'aide de son poing et appuya encore pour être bien sûr de l'avoir immobilisé.

« Nous l'avons enfin eu, » Commenta Deatharm quand tout à coup, el caméléon explosa en un écran de fumée.

« Quoi !? Il… Il a disparu ! » S'exclama Mount Lady

« Et cette fois, il n'est pas devenu invisible, c'est comme s'il s'était téléporté, » Remarqua Deatharm, il serra les poings et les dents.

« On est là ! Que s'est-il passé ! » S'écrièrent trois héros en arrivant sur la scène.

« Eh bien, vous arrivez trop tard ! Regardez autour de vous ! C'est un désastre ! » Cria Mount Lady, même si elle-même n'était pas fière d'être arrivée si tard, elle est au moins arrivée plus tôt qu'eux.

Les héros regardèrent les alentours et ne virent que mort et destruction, il n'y avait que des cadavres partout où ils regardaient, c'était une chose horrible à voir, certains étaient démembrés, d'autres noyés dans leur propre sang, c'était un vrai carnage, le vilain qui a fait ça devait sûrement être un véritable monstre.


	6. The Trigger

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser, c'est un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents et je tiens aussi à prévenir qu'il y aura certains éléments du spin-off Vigilante**

* * *

« J'avais ordonné que nous fassions profil bas le temps que tous le monde se remette de ses blessures, et pourtant, vous deux m'avez désobéi, c'est inacceptable. Cependant, je vais quand même vous laissez vous expliquer. » Dit Sensei à travers l'écran d'ordinateur.

Devant lui se trouvait Izuku et Himiko, tous les deux couverts de sang, Desu n'avait plus son masque, il l'avait ''perdu'' pendant sa petite escapade avec Himiko, en parlant d'elle, celle-ci, malgré le fait qu'elle se faisait sermonner, elle continuait de sourire comme si c'était le meilleur jour de sa vie, son plâtre était recouvert de sang lui aussi, mais ce n'est pas ça qui attirait le plus l'attention, mais le sac qu'elle portait à son épaule gauche, c'était celui qu'elle avait pris avant de sortir. Les autres membres de la ligue se tenaient pas loin d'eux, Kurogiri et Shigaraki étant au bar. Accroché au mur, se trouvait une télé, celle-ci était allumée, c'était sur la chaîne des infos et on y parlait d'une terrible attaque d'un vilain déchaîné.

Desu ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par Shigaraki.

« Nous somme désoler Sensei, moi et Kurogiri aurions dû payer attention à ces deux-là, j'aurais dû me douter qu'Izuku serait en colère contre l'échec de notre mission, il a été pris par surprise et un de ces stupides héros l'a blessé pour la première fois depuis quelques années. » Dit Shigaraki en défendant Izuku. « Il voulait peut-être relâcher un peu de pression. N'est-ce pas Izuku ? » Ajouta Shigaraki, Sensei ne dit rien laissant à Izuku le temps de répondre.

« Je suis désolé Sensei, il est vrai que je vous ai désobéi, mais… J'avais envoyé une des mes invocations, le caméléon, les seules personnes qui nous ont vus moi et Himiko ont été éliminées par nos propres soins. Et… je ne sais pas si ça arrange quelque chose mais j'avais une raison bien précise, après tout ce temps, je m'étais dit que l'heure était venue pour moi de prendre une petite revanche. » Dit Izuku avant de faire un signe de tête à Himiko dont le sourire s'agrandit avant de poser le sac à terre, elle l'ouvrit avec sa main gauche et sortit quelque chose avant de le jeter au sol pour que la chose soit bien visible par les caméras dans la pièce.

Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux de surprise en voyant que c'était une tête, mais pas la tête de n'importe qui, la tête du héros Kamui Wood.

« Oh ? » Dit simplement Sensei, surpris.

« Vous savez pourquoi je lui en voulais, c'est pour ça que quand Himiko m'a proposé de me venger maintenant, je n'ai pas pus résister, surtout après notre échec face à Yuuei. » Dit Izuku avant de donner un coup de pied dans la tête de Kamui, celle-ci se frappa contre le mur et répandit plus de sang.

« Je vois… Eh bien, j'imagine que je peux laisser passer pour cette fois, si c'était si important pour toi, sans oublier que ça nous montre encore une fois l'imbécilité des civiles aujourd'hui. » Dit Sensei tandis que tous le monde se tourna vers la télé.

« Il y a eu 53 victimes et 25 blessés, à l'heure où je vous parle, personne n'a encore découvert qui a été le mystérieux vilain à avoir attaquer, cependant vu le nombre de personnes qu'il y avait quand le carnage a commencé, le nombre de victimes est moins élevé que ce que nous aurions pu imaginer, grâce aux héros qui sont venus à temps pour arrêter l'attaque et sauvez les civiles, je vais d'ailleurs justement en profiter pour leur poser des questions ! » Dit la journaliste en souriant

Izuku serra les dents et le poing. Kurogiri prit la télécommande et éteignit la télé plongeant la pièce dans le silence, un silence morbide, terrifiant, et dont une aura néfaste pouvait se faire sentir.

« Vous pouvez vous reposez si vous voulez, j'ai une mission pour toi demain, Desu, si tu as été capable d'aller dehors et tuer un héros, alors tu dois bien pouvoir faire ça. » Dit Sensei tandis que l'ordinateur s'éteignit.

Il eut encore un silence, Mustard fut celui qui le brisa.

« Eh bien, faudra que tu me racontes de quelle façon t'as tué cet enfoiré, j'espère qu'il a souffert. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Izuku-kun l'as massacré, il ne restait de lui qu'un amas de chair putride ! » S'exclama Himiko avec un énorme sourire, salivant rien que d'y penser.

« Vous êtes vraiment des tarés. » Murmura Dabi en grognant, celui-ci était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

« Bon, je vais allez prendre une douche si ça ne dérange personne. » Dit Izuku en commençant à quitter la pièce.

« Tu ne vas pas prendre un autre masque ? » Demanda Kurogiri, Izuku s'arrêta puis tourna la tête vers Kurogiri.

« Non, je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant. » Dit-il avant de s'en aller.

« Même si ce sang ne me déplaît pas, je ferais mieux de me laver moi aussi ! » S'exclama Toga joyeusement

« Hey ! Desu vient de dire qu'il y allait. » Fit remarquer Dabi

« Je sais, j'attendrais qu'il finisse, je suppose ! » Dit-elle avant de joindre ses mains et de sourire. Elle courut ensuite hors de la pièce.

« Elle est vraiment dérangée celle-là, même après tout ce temps, je ne peux pas m'y habituer. » Dit Dabi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu, la pauvre a sûrement un problème mental, c'est donc normal quand on y pense. » Dit Mr. Compress, Dabi l'ignora et se contenta de soupirer.

« Kurogiri, il faudrait que quelqu'un nettoie tout ce sang. » Dit Shigaraki tandis qu'il désintégra la tête de Kamui à l'aide de son alter.

Après quelques minutes, Izuku sortit de la douche et commença à s'habiller, souriant en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un, et surtout un héros, mais pour la première fois depuis son premier meurtre, il se sentait bien, il avait jubiler à chaque coup de couteau, à chaque fois que la flaque de sang s'était agrandit, son sourire a fait de même, il voulait ressentir la même chose encore, encore et encore, seul le sang de ses ennemis pourra combler sa soif, le sang des élèves de Yuuei, mais il savait déjà lesquels seront les meilleurs.

Dommage qu'il faille attendre la fin du festival, ce serait trop dangereux de les attaquer pendant un évènement pareil, de toute façon, avec ce qu'il a fait récemment, il pouvait bien attendre encore quelques temps. D'ailleurs, le fait de penser à des cadavres lui fait rappeler qu'il devait demander au Doc s'il avait terminé la construction qu'il demandait. Tant pis, il lui demandera le lendemain avant de partir en mission.

Il partit ensuite dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur le lit et sourit en fermant les yeux, quelle belle nuit, il sentait que ses rêves allaient contenir beaucoup de rouge.

Yuuei, le lendemain matin

« Oh, je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais aussi heureuse de revenir en classe ! » S'exclama Mina en étirant les bras, elle avait assez guéri de ses blessures pour revenir, et elle n'était pas la seul d'ailleurs.

« Tu es sûre que ça va, tu t'es quand même fait poignarder, et pas qu'une fois. » Dit Kaminari en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

« Mais oui je vais bien, mon corps est différent des vôtre et je ne parle pas juste de la couleur rose et des cornes, mes organes sont placés différemment, à part pour certains bien sûr ! » Dit-elle en souriant, tandis que Mineta saigna du nez quand elle parla de son corps, personne ne voulait savoir à quoi il pensait.

« En tout cas t'es pas la seule à être revenue ! Il ne reste plus que Bakugou et Jirou à l'hôpital ! » S'exclama Kirishima souriant. « Mais je suis sûre que Bakugou sera bientôt de retour ! C'est un homme ! » Il ajouta

« Je suis plus inquiète pour Jirou-chan. » Dit Momo en se joignant à la conversation, son regard ne reflétait pas d'émotion spécifique, mais rien qu'au son de sa voix, nous pouvions entendre de l'inquiétude. « Elle aussi s'est fait poignarder dans l'estomac, sans oublier que le vilain que nous avons affronté lui a brisé le nez en la frappant au sol, c'est un miracle qu'elle est survécu. » Elle ajouta en regardant au sol. Les autres baissèrent les yeux.

« Nous sommes des héros en entraînement, je suis sûr qu'elle ira bien et qu'elle reviendra plus forte. » Dit une voix, ils se tournèrent de surprise, voyant que c'était seulement Todoroki, assis à son bureau qui avait dit ces mots.

« Merci, Todoroki-san, tes mots me rassurent. » Dit Momo, Todoroki hocha la tête sans la regarder.

« Hey, vous avez regardé les infos hier ?! » Demanda Mineta soudain, ayant un air un peu apeuré.

« Tu parles de l'attaque de vilain ? Celui invisible ? » Demanda Kaminari

« Quelqu'un a dit invisible ?! » Dit Tooru, quelque peu en colère qu'un vilain a le même alter qu'elle.

« T'en fais pas Hagakure, son alter était pas vraiment l'invisibilité, c'était en fait un caméléon, il était plus gros qu'une voiture il paraît, personne n'a pris de photos, mais comme les héros l'ont affronté et rendu visible ils ont pu le décrire. » Dit Kaminari en la rassurant, celle-ci souffla de soulagement.

« J'ai vu les infos à propos de lui moi aussi ! C'était effrayant, il a fait pas mal de victime ! D'ailleurs je n'ai pas compris comment les héros ont pu avoir du mal à le vaincre, d'accord il peut se rendre invisible, mais ça reste qu'un gros caméléon. » Dit Mina en croisant les bras. « La seule différence est sa taille et ses yeux violets ! » Elle ajouta quand soudain Momo tilta à ses paroles.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens s'ils ont ajouté quelques choses à propos de ses yeux ?! » Elle s'exclama soudain perdant son calme, cela fit bien sûr sursauter Mina et les autres.

« Euh… Ils avaient dit que ses yeux étaient violets et avaient des cercles concentriques. » Dit-elle après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

Momo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, c'était une coïncidence, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Maintenant qu'elle y pense, il avait réussi à s'enfuir… Mais non ! Ça n'a aucun sens, ils ont peut-être les mêmes yeux mais ses pouvoirs n'avaient rien à voir avec un caméléon ! Mais… c'est vrai qu'il avait utiliser plusieurs capacités, il pouvait absorber des attaques, repousser n'importe quoi et même attirer n'importe quoi à lui. Elle secoua la tête, c'était tellement confus, de toute façon pourquoi est-ce qu'il attaquerait en pleine ville sans raison apparente !?

« Tu vas bien Yaomomo ? » Demanda Mina, Momo reprit ses esprits et lui sourit.

« Je… je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. » Elle répondit en lui montrant un faux sourire. Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter pour de simples coïncidences après tout.

Repaire de la ligue des vilains, coucher du soleil

Izuku, Kurogiri et Shigaraki étaient tous les trois devant l'ordinateur à travers lequel Sensei communiquait avec eux, ils avaient un air sérieux sur le visage et étaient dans leurs tenues de vilains.

« Parfait, il commence à faire nuit. Bon je vais vous expliquer la mission, comme vous le savez, il y a une drogue spéciale qui circule depuis quelques temps déjà, celle qui permet d'augmenter la puissance des alter, malgré nos recherches, comme nous ne l'avons jamais eu en main, nous n'avons pas pu trouver ses composants, nous n'avons pas non plus trouver de fournisseurs ou celui qui l'a développé. Cependant, le petit groupe de vilains avec qui nous étions en contact, depuis peu de temps, en avait, seul petit bémol, ils ne sont pas très coopératifs, je pense qu'il faut leur montrer ce qui arrive quand quelqu'un s'oppose à nous, récupérez un échantillon de cette drogue et tuez-les tous, si vous trouvez quelqu'un avec un alter intéressant, ramenez-le-moi. » Dit All For One, Kurogiri, Shigaraki et Izuku hochèrent la tête, ça ne risquait pas d'être très compliqué. « Kurogiri, tu sais de quel groupe je parle, tu connais déjà les coordonnées de leur ''repère''.

Shigaraki et Kurogiri tournèrent le dos à l'ordinateur, prêts à partir mais se stoppèrent dans leur marche quand ils virent qu'Izuku s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

« Docteur, est-ce que vous avez finis la construction des appareils que je vous avais demandé ? » Demanda Desu, après un silence que quelques secondes, il eut sa réponse.

« Bientôt, c'est assez compliqué à faire, mais cela devrait bientôt être terminer. » Répondit le docteur

« Parfait, je suis sûre que ça me sera très utile. » Ajouta Desu avant de rejoindre Shigaraki et Kurogiri.

Un portail s'ouvrit laissant passer Shigaraki et Desu, ils regardèrent autour d'eux tandis que Kurogiri repris forme à leurs côtés, il faisait nuit et ils étaient dans un quartier assez silencieux, la principale raison étant qu'il est mal famé.

Ils virent devant des murs de briques entourant un grand bâtiment d'au moins six étages, dépourvu de vitres, il était gris et avait l'air d'un immeuble dont la construction n'était pas bien terminée, Desu regarda vers la droite et remarqua qu'il y avait une porte en métal rouillé, permettant de passer ce mur de brique, seulement, cette porte était étrange, en effet, elle était grande ouverte et était prête à s'écraser sous son propre poids, n'étant plus totalement accroché au mur, sans oublier la grande forme de poing qu'il y avait en plein milieu. Desu plissa les yeux.

« C'est étrange. » Il murmura

« Nous ne sommes peut-être pas les seuls à leur avoir rendu une visite, mais rien empêche le fait qu'ils soient juste mal organisés, ce ne sont que des vilains de bas étage après tout. » Commenta Kurogiri.

Les trois compagnons entrèrent et virent sans surprise qu'il y avait beaucoup d'hommes soit allongés à terre soit enfoncés dans un mur, certains d'entre eux avaient la langue noire, mais ils avaient bien tous une chose en communs, ils étaient inconscients. Les trois vilains avancèrent, évitant de marcher sur l'un d'eux quand soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un tousser, Kurogiri tourna la tête pour voir que l'un des hommes s'était mis à quatre pattes et essayait de partir discrètement, Kurogiri n'attendit pas une seconde et apparut devant lui.

« Où crois-tu aller ? » Il lui demanda, l'homme apeuré se crispa.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » Demanda Shigaraki en s'approchant, suivi de près par Desu.

« Je… Nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des justiciers, ils cherchaient des informations sur la drogue ! » Dit-il en reconnaissant les membres de la ligue des vilains.

« Des justiciers ? » Répéta Shigaraki

« O… Ouais, ils doivent être sur le toit, le boss y est lui aussi, donc j'imagine qu'ils vont essayer de lui soutirer des informations. » Dit le vilain en bégayant

« Tu sais quelque chose sur la drogue ? » Lui demanda Desu en sortant un poignard et en le collant contre sa gorge, celui se crispa.

« Non ! Enfin… non… c'est le boss qui voit le fournisseur et après il nous la distribue, c'est tout ce que je sais ! » Il s'exclama

« Tch, je n'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour savoir si tu mens ou pas, tu n'es qu'un lâche. » Dit simplement Desu avant de l'égorger, le vilain fut pris de court et ne comprit pas ce qui arriva, jusqu'à le sang commence à couler, celui-ci tenta de crier mais seul des gargouillis sortirent de sa bouche, il tomba sur le dos en se tenant fermement la gorge, après quelques secondes, toute vie quitta ses yeux.

« Bien, et si nous allions sur le toit pour voir nos chers amis justiciers et le boss de ces faiblards. » Dit Shigaraki en pointant l'homme qui venait lamentablement de mourir.

Kurogiri se contenta de hocher la tête tandis qu'il ouvrit un portail. Shigaraki et Desu n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde et entrèrent, pour finalement ressortir une seconde plus tard, cette fois-ci sur le toit.

C'est là qu'ils virent le boss de la bande, celui-ci avait une tête de requin, mais ce n'est pas ça qui attirait leur attention, celui-ci avait le visage en sang et avait l'air inconscient, il était appuyé contre un muret, qui était là pour empêcher toute chute, quelqu'un le tenait fermement par le col, c'était un homme assez grand est très musclé, il avait une barbe mal rasée et un bandeau lui cachant la partie supérieure de sa tête et ne révélant que ses yeux.

A ses côtés se trouvaient deux autres personnes, le premier, un garçon avec un masque recouvrant sa bouche et une espèce de pyjama à l'effigie d'All Might, cela rappeler à Izuku qu'il en avait un semblable quand il n'était qu'un enfant. Le garçon avait l'air assez inquiet, inquiet pour le vilain qui se faisait battre.

Enfin, il y avait une fille avec des cheveux roses un peu en bazard, et sa tenue était pour le moins… révélatrice, elle portait une minijupe, des longs gants et longues bottes, habillé comme une succube en somme.

Ces trois justiciers étaient : Knuckleduster, Pop Step et The Crawler. Les trois se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants, Knuckleduster sourit, il se tourna vers eux et jeta le vilain par-dessus son épaule au-dessus du mur, de la même façon qu'il jetterait un détritus.

« Ha ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prends maître !? » Cria The Crawler affolé

« T'en fais pas, il va bien, là on a plus important, ces trois-là m'ont l'air très suspect, je pense qu'il leur faudrait mon poing dans la figure. » Il répondit en faisant craquer ses articulations.

« Non mais vous ne pouvez pas frapper tous ceux que vous trouvez suspect ! » S'exclama The Crawler

« Je suis quand même d'accord avec le vieil homme, ces trois-là ne peuvent être que des vilains, sinon qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient ici, réfléchit idiot. » Dit Pop Step

« Kurogiri, qui sont ces trois rigolos ? Je ne les aime pas. » Dit Shigaraki se grattant un peu le coup

« D'après moi, cela doit être Knuckleduster, Pop Step et The Crawler, un bon nombre de vilains s'est fait arrêter par ces trois justiciers. » Dit Kurogiri tandis que Knuckleduster leur fonça dessus sans prévenir.

« Ouais, et vous êtes les suivants ! » Il cria armant son poing, Desu plissa les yeux et s'avança de quelques pas, Knuckleduster arriva rapidement près de lui et était à quelques secondes de lui écraser le nez.

« **Shinra Tensei.** » Dit simplement Desu, c'est là que Knuckleduster sentit une force invisible le repousser, il ne pu résister une seule seconde et se fit projeter en arrière, celui-ci ricocha violemment au sol avant de passer à travers le muret et de s'écraser violemment au sol au pied du bâtiment.

« Maître ! » Cria The Crawler avant de courir vers le bord, il vit son maître allongé au sol, le dos enfoncé dans le sol, celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. « Vous allez payer ! » Il cria avant de se mettre à quatre pattes. Il utilisa son alter et se mit à glisser à toute vitesse vers les trois membres de la ligue.

Desu resta là sans bouger.

« Kurogiri. » Dit Shigaraki, Kurogiri comprit tout de suite et créa un portail devant Desu, The Crawler malheureusement le vit trop tard, il ne put se stopper, ses efforts étant vain, il disparut complétement dans le portail qui se referma.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de lui !? » Demanda Pop Step sur ses gardes tout en écarquillant les yeux, Knuckleduster a volé comme si de rien n'était et Koichi a disparu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est en vie, mais il mettra un peu de temps à revenir, il doit être à environ cent kilomètres d'ici. » Lui répondit Kurogiri, le corps de Pop Step se crispa tandis qu'elle prit un pas en arrière.

« _Je ne peux pas combattre ces gars ! Ma seule option est de battre en retraite !_ » Elle pensa reculant un peu, elle s'apprêtait à sauter du toit, cependant Desu la vit faire et tendit son bras gauche avec la paume ouverte.

« **Bansho ten'in.** » Dit-il, Pop Step sentit soudain son corps être tiré par une force invisible, elle planta ses pieds au sol essayant de résister tant bien que mal, mais rien n'y fit elle fut brutalement tirée vers Desu qui l'attrapa par la gorge, d'une seule main, puis la souleva.

« Enfoiré. » Elle murmura attrapant son bras et essayant de se dégager.

« Du calme, je suis de bonne humeur, c'est pour ça que je vais te laisser la vie sauve, à condition bien sûr que tu nous dises ce que nous voulons savoir. » Dit Desu en renforçant un peu sa poigne. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur la drogue ''Trigger'' ? Et surtout, quelles informations avez-vous soutirez à ce groupe minable ? » Il demanda, Pop Step serra les dents, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Desu relâcha sa poigne, la tenant moins fermement pour qu'elle puisse parler.

« Je ne dirais rien à des dégénérés comme vous ! » Elle s'exclama, Shigaraki grogna et s'apprêtât à lui donner un coup quand soudain, Knuckleduster remonta sur le toit, celui-ci s'était servie de la corde pour grimper et s'était jeté assez haut pour dépasser le toit.

Knuckleduster jeta la corde autour de la taille de Pop Step et la tira vers lui, Desu ayant relâcher la pression sur sa gorge et n'étant pas préparé, Pop Step s'en sortit.

« Merci le vieux ! J'ai bien cru que j'étais finis ! » S'exclama Pop Step en atterrissant en douceur.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce petit gars me fasse voler aussi loin et aussi violemment, mais cette fois je préparé, il ne m'aura pas aussi facilement ! » Dit Knuckleduster avant de remarquer qu'il manquait Koichi alias The Crawler. « Où est le gamin ? » Il demanda

« C'est cet homme, il a utilisé un portail pour l'envoyer je ne sais où. » Elle répondit en pointant du doigt Kurogiri.

« Vous êtes tombé sur les mauvaises personnes bande de raclures ! » S'exclama Knuckleduster

Desu soupira, il n'avait pas le choix, il voulait en finir vite, il retroussa la manche gauche de sa veste et là, Shigaraki comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

« Kurogiri va prendre tête de requin, nous partons d'ici. » Dit Shigaraki, Kurogiri hocha la tête avant de disparaître.

Desu tendit son bras gauche vers les deux justiciers.

« Il va faire la même chose que tout à l'heure ! » S'exclama Pop Step, Knuckleduster grogna

« Pas cette fois ! » Cria Knuckleduster, cependant il fut surpris, il ne fut pas repoussé, non en vérité, des missiles venaient de sortir du bras de Desu et fonçaient directement vers les deux justiciers, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir que l'explosion eu lieu et dégagea un grand écran de poussière en plus d'un grand bruit, les parties endommagées du bâtiment commencèrent à s'effondrer quand Kurogiri réapparut derrière Shigaraki et Desu, ils entrèrent dans le portail sans regarder derrière eux.

Après quelques secondes, la fumée se dispersa révélant une grande partie de l'immeuble détruite, soudain, une main attrapa le bord et de la seule force de son bras, Knuckleduster remonta et avec lui Pop Step inconsciente, il l'a posé délicatement au sol, elle allait assez bien, lui en revanche avait quelques blessures et il perdait un peu de sang, il avait dû protéger Pop Step de ces explosions, il respira avec difficulté et s'allongea sur le dos. Se demandant quand le gamin va revenir, il avait les clés de la maison après tout, pas qu'il ne pouvait pas enfoncer la porte bien sûr.

Bar, base de la ligue des vilains

SharkHead ouvrit les yeux quand il se sentit entrer en contact avec le sol, il regarda un peu autour de lui et vit qu'il se trouvait sur un plancher. Où est-il ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il se battait contre des justiciers, ces salauds ont mis en état de nuire tous ses gars ! Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, il sentit un pied se connecter à sa taille, il fut frappé assez fort pour se faire retourner sur le dos, c'est là qu'il vit qu'il était plus précisément dans un bar et qu'autour de lui se trouvait plusieurs personnes. Et il en reconnut trois, son sang se glaça quand il les reconnut, Kurogiri, Shigaraki et Desu.

C'est la ligue des vilains ! Il se souvint avoir mal parlé à leur chef il n'y a pas longtemps, il comprit qu'il devait soigneusement choisir ses mots, sa mère lui avait appris à retourner sa langue dans la bouche.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » Il demanda, cependant, sa seule réponse fut le silence.

« Shigaraki, mets-le à genoux. » Dit Desu, Shigaraki hocha la tête et attrapa SharkHead par le col le forçant à se mettre à genoux.

« A… Attendez ! Vous allez faire quoi là !? » Il cria en commençant à s'agiter, Kurogiri prit les choses en main et le tint fermement.

Desu s'approcha et mit sa main droite sur la tête de SharkHead.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre alors tu vas nous dire si tu as la drogue sur toi et à qui tu la récupérer. » Dit simplement Desu, SharkHead se crispa.

« J'en ai pas sur moi là tout de suite, mais je vous promets que je vous la donnerais quand j'en aurais ! Je ne peux pas vous dire à qui je l'ai eu ! Elle n'en a pas l'air mais elle est dangereuse ! » Il s'exclama, Desu plissa les yeux en entendant ''elle'', c'était donc une fille, SharkHead haleta quand il se rendit compte de son erreur.

Desu ferma soudain les yeux, il n'allait pas perdre plus de temps et comptait avoir les informations qu'il recherche.

« Oh ! Il va utiliser CE pouvoir ! » S'exclama Himiko joyeusement

Avant même que SharkHead puisse poser une question, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en sentant une sensation étrange, c'est comme si quelqu'un lui avait ouvert la tête pour fouiller dans son esprit ! Il commença à prendre de grandes respirations, Kurogiri le lâcha le laissant remarquer que son corps était complétement immobilisé, il refusait de lui obéir. Soudain, Desu ouvrit les yeux.

« Quinn Hachisuka. C'est le nom de celle qui t'as donné la drogue. » dit-il, SharkHead haleta une dernière fois tandis que Desu retira sa main en même temps que l'âme de SharkHead, celui-ci s'effondra au sol, mort, tandis que Desu absorba l'âme dans son corps.

« Nous avons notre cible. » Dit Kurogiri

« SharkHead devait la rencontrer après-demain vers deux heures de l'après-midi, j'ai aussi le lieu du rendez-vous. » Dit Izuku

« Le même jour que le festival du sport de Yuuei Hein ? Cette fille est maligne, elle sait qu'il y aura moins de héros en patrouille parce qu'ils vont aller au festival. Parfait, Izuku, Kurogiri et Dabi vont aller à la rencontre de notre future amie, bien sûr, si elle n'est pas coopérative, vous savez quoi faire. » Dit Shigaraki en ricanant, les trois désignées hochèrent la tête.

Izuku sentait qu'il allait passer une autre bonne journée demain.


End file.
